Sólo un recuerdo
by Khira-chan
Summary: Incapaz de olvidar, Hanamichi Sakuragi regresa a Japón para enfrentar sus miedos y ver a la persona que más odió... y amó. Pero la vida no siempre da una segunda oportunidad. Yaoi. Muy Angst.
1. De regreso

**Sólo un recuerdo**

_Un fanfiction basado en Slam Dunk por Khira_

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.

Advertencia: Yaoi. Muy Angst.

**Capítulo 1. De regreso**

Caminó deprisa por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto de Narita, temeroso de que alguien le reconociera, en dirección a la salida. Sin embargo aquello no era muy probable, la gorra y las enormes gafas de sol que llevaba llamaban más la atención que él mismo. Pero a pesar de haberse teñido el pelo de un color más natural, seguía destacando por su altura, y toda precaución era poca si no quería acabar huyendo de periodistas instigadores o peor aún, de fans completamente histéricos e histéricas.

Cuando por fin salió al exterior, se encontró con una cola larguísima de gente que esperaba para coger un taxi igual que él. El verano estaba por terminar pero el calor era aún sofocante, además que era media tarde y el sol caía de pleno. Refunfuñando por lo bajo, se metió a la cola, y tras casi media hora de espera, logró introducirse en uno a pesar de las quejas de una pareja que decían que se había colado.

- Buenos días, señor – saludó amablemente el taxista - ¿Quiere que pongamos el equipaje en la maleta?

- No, gracias – contestó – Es pequeña.

Efectivamente, para no saber cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse, la mochila bandolera era algo pequeña. Se acomodó en el asiento trasero, colocó la mochila a su lado, y se abrochó el cinturón. Le dio la dirección al taxista y partieron.

Mientras circulaban a velocidad moderada por una autopista recién remodelada, y para fastidio de Sakuragi, el taxista se empeñó en mantener una conversación.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

- Bien – contestó secamente.

- ¿Ha estado mucho tiempo fuera?

- Ocho años.

El taxista le echó una mirada sorprendida a través del espejo retrovisor.

- Ah, pensé que venía de pasar las vacaciones de verano fuera… - murmuró.

- Trabajo en el extranjero – explicó sin ganas.

Sakuragi apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla, la cual permanecía cerrada ya que el taxi contaba con aire acondicionado, y miró ausente el paisaje. El taxista al notarle tan cansado desistió de seguir preguntando.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Pero por fin se había decidido y no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Necesitaba verle, saber de él por algo más que el informe de un detective privado gracias al cual había descubierto su paradero. Saber que era verdad que estaba bien… y como era posible.

Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido y tuvo que despertarle el taxista con un suave zarandeo.

- Hemos llegado – dijo.

Sakuragi pagó y bajó del coche sin olvidarse de coger su mochila. Aún no se la había colgado al hombro y el taxi ya había partido, dejándole solo frente al pabellón de deportes municipal de la ciudad y con los nervios a flor de piel.

"Tranquilo… ", se dijo a sí mismo, empezando a caminar hacia la entrada principal.

¿Pero cómo iba a tranquilizarse? No tenía ni idea de que cara poner cuando se vieran. Y menos de que cara pondría él. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verle?

Se sorprendió un poco de que no hubiera nadie para cobrar entrada. Aunque si lo pensaba cínicamente, quizás si se cobrara entrada nadie acudiría a ver ese tipo de partidos, a excepción de amigos y familiares.

Mientras caminaba guiándose de unos pocos carteles que indicaban donde se encontraba la cancha de baloncesto, Hanamichi también se sorprendió del poco ruido que se escuchaba, lo que confirmó su teoría de que había poco público. Subió unas escaleras, y por fin apareció ante él la duela, y también, los jugadores que sobre ella luchaban por el control del balón.

Pero era una lucha muy diferente a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

Comprobó que efectivamente había apenas una docena de personas en las gradas, e inmediatamente, con el corazón empezando a latir dolorosamente rápido en su pecho, paseó la vista por los jugadores de ambos equipos.

Le reconoció de inmediato.

Como ya sabía, estaba en el equipo de los Kuma, con el uniforme azul marino y el número catorce en números blancos a la espalda. En lo primero que se fijó fue en su cabello negro y lacio, mucho más largo de cómo lo solía llevar en el instituto, ya que le llegaba casi por los hombros. Una finísima cinta en su frente impedía que le molestaran en la cara al jugar. Por la distancia no podía verle bien la expresión, pero sí notó algo que le sobrecogió, ya que no se lo esperaba. Estaba concentrado. Quería ganar.

Echó un vistazo al marcador y vio que los Kuma sólo perdían de un punto ante el otro equipo. Luego volvió a fijarse en él, esta vez en su estilo de juego. Había cambiado mucho desde que jugaran juntos, lógico en gran parte dada la situación. Pero ahora además apenas se quedaba con el balón, siempre lo pasaba a un compañero que estuviera mejor situado que él para anotar.

"Ojalá hubieras sido igual de generoso en el instituto…"

Unas cuantas jugadas más tarde el balón volvía a estar en posesión de los Kuma, y esta vez sí que lanzó él a canasta. Y vio que también había variado la forma de lanzar, el ángulo y la posición de lo brazos. También era lógico.

No era lo mismo lanzar de pie que desde una silla de ruedas.

Encestó. Unos segundos después el árbitro paró el partido después de una falta porque que se había pedido tiempo muerto. Los jugadores de ambos equipos se dirigieron a sus respectivos banquillos, y entonces le vio.

"No puede ser…", fue lo primero que pensó.

Se quedó mirando al entrenador de los Kuma con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Se sintió estúpido por no haberle preguntado por él a Satoshi, su informador.

Akira Sendoh.

No podía ser otro. Llevaba el pelo más corto, pero igual de parado y engominado, y a sus veintisiete años, seguía teniendo la misma cara de estúpido pervertido que a los dieciséis, cuando lo conoció.

Y vio, más sorprendido aún, cómo Sendoh daba instrucciones a su equipo gesticulando como un profesional, siendo escuchado atentamente por todos sus jugadores, inclusive Rukawa.

xXx

El partido terminó con la victoria de los Kuma por dos puntos escasos de diferencia. Los jugadores se dieron la mano y se dirigieron a los vestuarios, los cuales se fijó que disponían de una rampa para facilitarles el acceso, ya que se hallaban en semisótano. Al ver como Sendoh se quedaba platicando con el entrenador del otro equipo en lugar de bajar, se decidió a dar un rodeo por las gradas y acercarse.

Notó que las pocas personas que se cruzaron en su paso se quedaban mirándole, y se dio cuenta que todavía llevaba las gafas de sol y la gorra puestas, así que se quitó ambas en cuanto llegó a la parte más baja del graderío, quedando a un metro por encima de Sendoh, quien seguía hablando. Decidió no interrumpirle y esperar a que terminara.

Acabó de charlar unos dos minutos después, el otro entrenador bajó a los vestuarios sin reparar en él, Sendoh recogió una chaqueta del banquillo y se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando un corto y suave silbido le hizo levantar la vista.

Si no fuera porque desde que había entrado allí que tenía ganas de llorar, Sakuragi se habría reído de la cara de atontado que puso el puercoespín al reconocerle.

- Ha-hanamichi Sakuragi… - balbuceó.

- El mismo… - Sakuragi sonrió levemente.

Sendoh se subió encima del banco para acercarse, aún con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – consiguió preguntar. Rápidamente añadió – En Japón, quiero decir…

- La temporada ha terminado… - respondió – Vine a pasar las vacaciones.

- Ah, claro… - la respuesta no le convenció, sabía muy bien que hacía años que el ex-pelirrojo no regresaba - Bonita temporada la que has cerrado, por cierto… El segundo máximo reboteador de la ACB¿verdad?

- Sí… la temporada que viene será…

- Claro…

- No me esperaba verte como entrenador, al menos tan joven…

- Dejé el baloncesto al entrar en la universidad…

- Ya veo…

- ¿Y que te trae a ti, el jugador japonés más famoso en una liga extranjera, a este humilde pabellón? – inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de algo - ¿Viniste a ver a Rukawa…? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

La pequeña sonrisa de Sakuragi se desvaneció, en su lugar apareció una expresión de tristeza.

- ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? – preguntó.

Iba a replicarle que no quedaba nadie en el pabellón, cuando pensó que quizás era porque Rukawa podría salir de los vestuarios en cualquier momento. Asintió, y de un salto se subió a la barandilla del graderío y se colocó junto al ex-pelirrojo.

- Vamos a tomar algo. Hay un bar junto a las pistas de paddle.

xXx

Una vez estuvieron sentados en una de las mesas del bar, y tras hablar un rato sobre las andanzas de Sakuragi en la liga española profesional de baloncesto, Sendoh volvió al que sabía del cierto era la cuestión que le había traído hasta allí.

- ¿Por qué has venido aquí, Sakuragi¿Por Rukawa?

- … - Hanamichi no contestó, sólo desvió la mirada de los ojos violetas que le escrutaban a su bebida.

- Supongo que no es para darle una sorpresa… aunque será inevitable.

- …

- ¿Y cómo sabías que lo encontrarías aquí?

- …

Sendoh se cansó de preguntar sin obtener respuesta y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que le contestaran de una vez. Sakuragi al escuchar el silencio dejó de mirar su bebida y alzó la vista.

- Contactos – respondió simplemente.

- ¿…?

- Supe que estaba aquí gracias a unos contactos. Y sí, he venido a verle.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Akira.

- Para ver como está.

- Está bien – dijo con un convencimiento que le sorprendió.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- Nada…

Sakuragi se abstuvo de decir que no creía que una persona en la situación de Rukawa pudiera estar bien.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Sakuragi cambiando de tema - ¿Cómo es que eres su entrenador?

- Bueno, no soy sólo su entrenador. Soy el entrenador de los Kuma – contestó Sendoh.

- Tú ya me entiendes. Tenía entendido que ibas a estudiar fisioterapia en la Todai.

- Y la estudié. Soy fisioterapeuta.

- ¿Y lo de entrenador?

- Es sólo por las tardes y los fines de semana que tenemos partido, como hoy.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Hará ya… unos cuatro años que me uní a los Kuma.

- Casi como Rukawa, entonces… - murmuró Sakuragi más para sí que para que el otro le oyera.

- Fui yo quién lo trajo al equipo – dijo Sendoh orgulloso, sin pararse a pensar cómo sabía Sakuragi el tiempo que hacía que Rukawa estaba en los Kuma.

Al escuchar eso Hanamichi casi se atragantó con su bebida.

- Cof… cof… - tosió.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico de ojos violetas.

- Sí… cof… ¿Cómo que tú le trajiste?

- Yo era su fisioterapeuta… bueno, lo sigo siendo.

- ¿Cómo que su fisioterapeuta?

- Sí, me tocaron unas prácticas en la clínica donde estaba ingresado…

Sakuragi iba a pedirle que se explicara más, pero por el momento se quedó con las ganas. Al notar que Sendoh miraba tras él con gesto extraño, se giró un poco en la silla para saber a quien estaba viendo, y esta vez casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al tragarla. Un chico de largo cabello negro, ojos azules y piel pálida, sentado en una silla de ruedas y vestido con un chándal, le miraba con expresión de desconcierto.

- R-rukawa…

- ¿Sakuragi…?

* * *

**N/A: **Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic… Esta vez puede que no cumpla con lo de final feliz, y no desvelaré la pareja, así que están avisadas… Por lo demás, acepto sus críticas, tomatazos o amenazas de virus a mi ordenador, ya sea por review o mail, y también claro, sus comentarios de apoyo que siempre animan y me hacen sentirme menos culpable por estar escribiendo en lugar de estudiar 


	2. Viejos y nuevos rencores

**Sólo un recuerdo**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 2. Viejos y nuevos rencores**

El chico en silla de ruedas se acercó un poco más a ellos dándoles un par de vueltas. Sakuragi se apresuró a retirarse un poco hacia atrás para facilitarle el paso dejándole más espacio, sin embargo Rukawa ya no se movió más, sólo se le quedó mirando en silencio, ahora con su típica e inexpresiva mirada fría que el paso de los años y el dolor habían convertido en gélida. Sakuragi no lo aguantó ni unos segundos y se levantó, Sendoh por inercia hizo lo mismo.

- Ho-hola¿cómo estás? – intentó sonar natural mas no lo consiguió.

Rukawa irguió un poco más la cabeza, con lo alto que era Sakuragi y ahora de pie no le quedó más remedio. Por lo demás siguió igual de inmóvil y callado, mirándole a los ojos.

- Siento no haber bajado a los vestuarios – Sendoh rompió el incómodo silencio y se aproximó en dos pasos a su jugador – Pero me encontré a Sakuragi y claro, teníamos mucho de que hablar… y vosotros dos también, supongo… - dijo a modo de indirecta.

Rukawa miró hacia a Sendoh con la misma expresión que a Sakuragi, lo que alivió un poco al ex-pelirrojo. Pero entonces Rukawa le volvió a mirar y habló con un tono tan glacial que casi dio un respingo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy de vacaciones… - se apresuró a responder.

- ¿En el pabellón municipal de deportes de Chiba? – preguntó irónico.

- … - Sakuragi no sabía que decir.

- Kaede¿quieres tomar algo?- de nuevo Sendoh intentó sacarle del apuro.

"¿Kaede…?", se sorprendió Hanamichi al escuchar que se tuteaban, "Bueno, si hace tanto que están en contacto, supongo que es normal…"

- No, gracias, prefiero ir a casa – respondió Rukawa igual de seco.

- Como quieras… ¿Te vienes, Sakuragi?

Tanto Sakuragi como Rukawa le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿A casa de Rukawa? – preguntó el ex-pelirrojo sin entender.

- Bueno, y a la mía… Es que no me ha dado tiempo a contártelo, Rukawa y yo vivimos juntos…

xXx

El piso donde vivían Sendoh y Rukawa estaba bastante cerca del pabellón, y fueron andando. Sendoh empujaba la silla de Rukawa, lo cual extrañó mucho a Hanamichi, quien se había imaginado que el zorro no se dejaba ayudar por nadie, pero no le faltaba mucho para confirmar que no era así en absoluto. Por el camino Sendoh no dejó de preguntar a Sakuragi sobre su equipo y sobre la ACB, él respondía escuetamente mientras miraba de reojo a Rukawa, quien con la vista fija al frente parecía no escuchar nada de la conversación.

Llegaron y Sakuragi se fijó con algo de pesar en que el edificio lucía bastante viejo. Sin embargo contaba con ascensor y lo bastante grande para que cupieran los tres incluso con la silla sin ningún problema.

Vivían en el tercer piso. Nada más abrir Sendoh la puerta y entrar, Rukawa hizo lo mismo y desapareció por el interior de la vivienda.

- Por aquí – dijo Sendoh guiando a su invitado hasta una pequeña sala de estar.

El piso era pequeño, de dos habitaciones y de estilo occidental, poco decorado pero sin embargo muy cálido. En la sala de estar, pintada de azul cielo, había sólo dos sofás, una mesa baja y un pequeño mueble para el televisor. Sobre la mesa había unos walkmans.

- ¿Nos esperas aquí mientras nos duchamos? – preguntó Sendoh - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

- ¿_Os_ ducháis? – repitió Sakuragi alzando una ceja.

- No juntos, si eso es lo que estás pensando – rió el chico de ojos violetas – Primero ayudaré a Rukawa y luego me ducharé.

- Ah… - Sakuragi prefirió de momento no imaginarse a Sendoh bañando a Rukawa, mientras se preguntaba como era posible que el zorro lo permitiera – Vale. No, no importa me traigas nada.

- Ok. Hasta dentro de unos quince minutos pues. Ponte la tele si quieres.

Sendoh desapareció también por el interior de la casa y Sakuragi se quedó solo en la salita. Cogió el mando de la televisión y la encendió. Estuvo haciendo zapping unos diez minutos, hasta que Rukawa apareció en la puerta, con el pelo mojado, unos pantalones largos de chándal negros y una camiseta manga corta del color de sus ojos, que lucían más fríos aún si era posible que un rato atrás.

Se quedaron mirando ambos unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que Rukawa entró del todo y se situó junto al otro sofá, al que pasó con un hábil movimiento bajo la atenta mirada de su ex-compañero de equipo. Una vez sentado se acomodó las piernas y se dispuso a mirar el canal que Sakuragi había dejado puesto.

Hanamichi respiró hondo y después de dejar el mando en la mesita se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Rukawa.

- Rukawa yo… - empezó, pero las palabras se negaban a seguir saliendo de su boca – Yo...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Rukawa giró la cabeza para mirarle y repitió la pregunta viendo que el otro no terminaba la frase.

- Vine a verte… - dijo por fin.

Rukawa le miró un momento en silencio antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el televisor.

- Un poco tarde¿no? – murmuró.

Sakuragi no se esperaba el reproche que notó en la voz de Rukawa. ¿Era posible que el motivo por el que pareciera tan enfadado no fuera que hubiera venido, sino que no hubiera venido antes?

- Yo… es que… - balbuceó.

- Déjalo, Sakuragi – Rukawa le miró de nuevo – No me importó que no vinieras en aquel entonces, no me importa que vengas ahora. Vete.

- No…

Hanamichi estaba pensando que decir cuando algo en las manos del zorro llamó su atención. Rukawa supo qué estaba mirando e instintivamente las escondió un poco, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la vista, esta vez hacia la ventana.

Pero Sakuragi las había visto perfectamente. Dos cicatrices blancas de forma alargada, una en cada muñeca.

El silencio esta vez era tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Afortunadamente poco después entró Sendoh en la sala de estar, vestido también con pantalones de chándal y camiseta blanca, el pelo mojado pero perfectamente peinado. Traía consigo tres refrescos y los dejó en la mesita, luego se sentó en el otro sofá y les ofreció uno a ambos.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Chiba, Sakuragi? – preguntó mientras sorbía un trago de su refresco.

- No lo sé – contestó.

- ¿No lo sabes? – se extrañó Sendoh - ¿No has reservado hotel?

- No…

Sendoh le miraba intentando adivinar sus intenciones, pero como no lo logró, hizo lo que haría cualquier anfitrión.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí unos días?

Al oír eso, Rukawa dejó de mirar la televisión y de beber y volteó a ver a Sendoh entre sorprendido e indignado.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Hanamichi.

- Claro… Si no te molesta dormir en un sofá cama, aunque seas una estrella – se burló el puercoespín.

- Ja ja, muy gracioso – sonrió el ex-pelirrojo – Claro que no.

- Me voy a la cama – anunció Rukawa con cara de pocos amigos, dejando su refresco en la mesa.

- ¿Te ayudo? – se ofreció Sendoh.

- No – Rukawa le dirigió otra mirada glacial – Sabes que para esto puedo solo – añadió entre dientes.

Sakuragi y Sendoh observaron en silencio como Rukawa se sentaba en su silla y salía de la salita en dirección a su habitación.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó Sakuragi en cuanto se quedaron solos.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó a su vez Sendoh.

- Convencerle para que jugara a baloncesto en silla de ruedas – contestó - No creo que se animara desde el principio.

- Oh, claro que no… - Sendoh no pudo evitar torcer el gesto al recordar momentos duros – Pero tampoco fue tan difícil como se podría pensar.

- ¿…?

- Yo ya era entrenador de los Kuma pero siempre se negaba a venir a ver algún partido. Un día que le convencí para ir a dar una vuelta le llevé hasta una cancha callejera que había a unos veinte minutos de su casa. Había quedado allí con un chico del equipo que jugaba a baloncesto en silla de ruedas desde hacía unos seis años. Los presenté, pero Rukawa por supuesto ni se inmutó, así que le pedí su silla durante un rato y le dejé a un lado de la cancha.

- ¿Le pediste la silla?

- Sí, para jugar contra Takezo, que así se llamaba el chico.

- Para jugar contra él… ¿en silla de ruedas?

- Claro.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Pasó que perdí.

- ¿Perdiste? – se sorprendió Sakuragi.

- Sí. Rukawa lo vio y se quedó más atónito que tú; y apenas unos días después aceptó de probarlo.

Sakuragi comprendió enseguida. Para Rukawa, Sendoh siempre fue su más fuerte rival, más que cualquier otro, especialmente después de perder ante él de nuevo en el torneo de la prefectura cuando ellos dos iban a segundo y el ex-jugador de Ryonan a tercero. Verle perder ante otro rival, aunque fuera en uno contra uno en silla de ruedas, debió hacerle entender que aquel deporte era igual de competitivo que la versión original. Sendoh acertó plenamente con esa estrategia.

- Y un par de meses después ingresó en el equipo – continuó explicando Sendoh – Contra todo pronóstico, se adaptó enseguida. Creo que aunque no lo demostró, en el fondo estaba feliz de volver a jugar…

"Estaba feliz de volver a jugar…", repitió Sakuragi mentalmente. Aquello le costaba mucho de creer. Rukawa había luchado por muchos años para ser jugador profesional de baloncesto, incluso durante el bachillerato se propuso ser el mejor jugador juvenil de Japón, y años después estaba jugando a ese deporte sentado en una silla de ruedas. No, estaba seguro de que lo último que había sentido el zorro al ingresar en los Kuma fuera felicidad.

- ¿Cómo fue que terminasteis viviendo juntos? – preguntó intrigado.

- Fue por conveniencia. Yo solo no podía permitirme un piso y Rukawa tiene una buena pensión. Así que aquí estamos. Pero estamos ahorrando para un piso más grande y adaptado.

- …

- Bueno, Sakuragi – Sendoh reprimió un bostezo – Mañana es lunes y tengo que madrugar… ¿Te traigo las sábanas y nos vamos también a dormir?

- Claro.

Entre los dos en un momento desplegaron el sofá cama y Sakuragi colocó las sábanas. Mientras, Sendoh le contaba que por las mañanas trabajaba en una clínica de rehabilitación haciendo jornada continua, pero que podía quedarse en la casa sin problemas.

- ¿Y Rukawa? – preguntó el invitado mientras colocaba la cojinera.

- No te preocupes por él - contestó – Ya viene alguien a acompañarle.

- ¿Alguien¿Quién?

- Ya lo verás mañana – dijo con algo de misterio – Buenas noches, Sakuragi.

Sendoh se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero la voz del ex-jugador de Shohoku le detuvo.

- Lo siento… - murmuró – Por no haber venido antes…

- No es conmigo con quien deberías disculparte – dijo Sendoh sin girarse.

Salió de la sala y dejó a Sakuragi solo.

xXx

Desde su habitación y a pesar de haber dejado la puerta entreabierta, Rukawa no podía escuchar de que estaban hablando aquellos dos, y tenía que reconocer que le intrigaba sobremanera. Pero más le intrigaba la razón por la que el idiota de Sakuragi había vuelto a Japón después de tantos años, o más aún, por qué no lo había hecho antes.

"_Vine a verte…"_, le había dicho.

¿Por qué¿Para qué¿Para restregarle lo que había conseguido, adónde había llegado¿Lo que él ya nunca podría alcanzar?

"No, él no puede ser tan cruel…"

Unos pasos más que conocidos en su habitación le distrajeron. Sendoh se sentó en su cama y le acarició el pelo.

- Pensé que dormías… - dijo en voz baja al verle abrir los ojos.

- No sé si hoy voy a poder dormir – replicó Rukawa.

- ¿Te molesta que le haya invitado a quedarse? – preguntó.

- Pues claro que me molesta – contestó el chico de ojos azules - ¿Por qué coño lo has hecho?

- Porque algo me dice que necesita hablar contigo de algo importante…

- No sé de que podríamos hablar… - replicó de nuevo – Hace ocho años que se marchó, y además…

- ¿Además…?

- Está muy raro… Siento como si… como si no le conociera…

Sendoh tuvo que reconocer para sí que le pasaba lo mismo. Había algo extraño en Sakuragi, algo había cambiado en él, en su mirada. Ya no era transparente y franca como antes. Al principio había pensado que sería la fama la que cambia a la gente, pero tras hablar con él… supo que había algo más.

- Sólo serán unos días… y si no, le echamos¿vale? – sonrió.

- … - Rukawa asintió y cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches, Kaede.

- Buenas noches.

Salió de la habitación y entró a la suya. Se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se acostó. Le costó conciliar el sueño, preguntándose que pasaría al día siguiente cuando aquellos dos se vieran las caras.

xXx

Se despertó con un poco de tortícolis, aquel sofá cama no era tan cómodo como había esperado. Se levantó y se estiró, y guiado por los ruidos provenientes de una habitación, ya que el día anterior no le habían mostrado la casa, Sakuragi se dirigió a ellos y entró en la cocina.

La primera imagen que vio casi le causó risa, Sendoh vestido con un delantal amarillo de margaritas preparando café. Pero vio a Rukawa ya sentado a la mesa y la mirada de buenos días que le dedicó le quitó las ganas de sonreír.

- Buenos días, Sakuragi – dijo Sendoh volteando un segundo a verle.

- Buenos días – dijo él mientras se sentaba a la mesa, justo enfrente de Rukawa.

- ¿Café? – ofreció el chico de pelos parados.

- Sí, por favor.

Sendoh terminó de preparar el café en medio de un silencio casi sepulcral. Cuando terminó, colocó dos tazas humeantes enfrente de ambos y una en su sitio, y también, dejó dos pastillas de diferente forma y color y un vaso de agua junto a la taza de Rukawa.

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó este al ver que Sakuragi se había quedado observando las pastillas.

- Nada – se apresuró a responder, y acto seguido dio un sorbo larguísimo a su café.

Rukawa bufó y se tomó las pastillas con el agua, luego empezó a beber el café.

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando sonó el timbre. Sendoh se levantó y después de dejar la taza en el fregadero acudió a abrir. Se escucharon unos murmullos y algo que pareció una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿Quién viene? – se atrevió a preguntar Sakuragi.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho? – preguntó a su vez Rukawa, extrañado.

- No…

Sendoh entró de nuevo en la cocina en ese momento, acompañado de otro chico. Sakuragi se levantó de golpe por la sorpresa.

- ¿Mitsui…? – exclamó. Enseguida relajó su expresión y sonrió un poco - ¡Mitsui, cuánto tiempo!

Pero dejó de sonreír cuando vio que Mitsui le miraba que parecía querer golpearle en ese preciso instante.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Como el primer capítulo era cortito aquí tenéis ya la continuación. Intentaré hacer los capítulos cada vez más largos, pero no sé si me saldrá XD Muchas gracias por los reviews, son muy importantes en cualquier momento del fic pero sobretodo al principio para saber a quien he conseguido enganchar XD. 

Balucita: hola! habrá flashbacks aclaratorios de más recientes a más lejanos en el tiempo. En el próximo capítulo ya saldrá uno. Una cosa, recibiste mi contestación a un review en el mail o algo así? Es que en la página no sale. Besosss!

JHikaru: eso intentaré, quiero hacer un fic angst de verdad sin tener que recurrir a la sangre. A ver si me sale...

Nae Toyama: hola paisana! Precisamente fue pensar eso, que Rukawa sería una de las personas que llevarían peor lo de una parálisis, lo que me dio la idea. Y di que sí, la ACB rules XD. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Sol: me has recordado a la canción de Shakira XDD. Pues no sé que obsesión tengo con Rukawa, pero la tengo. La verdad que no sé que me pedirás para resarcirte, que sea SenRu? De parejas no puedo decir nada XD

Kaehana9: a que sí? Buena idea lo de prepararte los pañuelos, espero que los tengas que usar, porque eso significará que me ha salido el fic como quería. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Elena: uno bastante fuerte... pero shhh no digas nada XD.

Hiroshi-Neko: que review más raro... pero me ha gustado XD. Quien ha dicho que Rukawa está así porque le atropellaron? Bueno supongo que es una causa muy común, pero no, no es el caso (además ya hice que le atropellaran en otro fic). Lo que le pasó se sabrá a lo último. Pero no os preocupéis que el fic no es muy largo. Gracias por el review!

Besos

Khira


	3. El día a día

**Sólo un recuerdo**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 3. El día a día**

De pronto el aire se sentía más pesado. Sakuragi y Mitsui se escrutaban mutuamente, mientras Sendoh y Rukawa les miraban alternativamente sin entender del todo a que venía aquel ambiente tan tenso.

El ex-número 14 del Shohoku llevaba el pelo muy corto, unas gafas de sol pastilleras a modo de diadema y un pendiente en la ceja izquierda. Además estaba muy moreno, lo que hacía notar más la cicatriz de su barbilla. Por lo demás a pesar de estar próximo a la treintena tenía la misma expresión de macarra que en el instituto, eso era lo que estaba pensando Sakuragi.

- Eeehh bueno Mitsui, supongo que te acuerdas de Sakuragi, jugabais en el mismo equipo… - dijo Sendoh para romper de una vez el incómodo silencio.

- Claro que me acuerdo – dijo Mitsui entre dientes – Cuánto tiempo, Sakuragi… - añadió irónico.

- Sí, ya ves… - murmuró el aludido - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

- ¿Eso debería preguntarlo yo, no crees? – replicó – No soy yo el que se ha pasado ocho años fuera.

Sakuragi le miró entre furioso y cansado, harto ya de que le recriminaran eso. Sendoh se apresuró a intentar poner paz.

- Mitsui y yo trabajamos en la misma clínica – explicó. Sakuragi recordó entonces que Mitsui también empezó la carrera de fisioterapia, un año antes que Sendoh – Él trabaja por las tardes y por eso se queda con Rukawa por las mañanas.

Y de nuevo el silencio. Sendoh se cansó de la situación y anunció que tenía que marcharse al trabajo. Mitsui le acompañó a la puerta y luego volvió a la cocina.

- ¿Empezamos, Rukawa?

La pregunta despertó a Rukawa, que se había quedado medio dormido al no prestar atención a la discusión. Asintió al mismo tiempo que reprimía un bostezo.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? – preguntó Sakuragi.

Por un instante Mitsui creyó ver en él al mismo chico inocente y curioso que conoció en el instituto. Pero meneó la cabeza y desechó aquel pensamiento. Nunca le perdonaría.

- Unos ejercicios para mejorar la circulación – explicó mientras arrastraba la silla de Rukawa en dirección a su habitación – Nos vemos luego.

Sakuragi entendió la indirecta: no pintaba nada con ellos. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de estar, se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y cogió el mando del televisor.

Aún le duraba la sorpresa de que Mitsui también estuviera tratando a Rukawa. Que él supiera esos dos nunca se habían llevado bien en el instituto, aunque la verdad Rukawa no se llevaba con nadie, pero además en cuanto Mitsui, Akagi y Kogure se fueron a la universidad perdieron mucho el contacto con ellos.

Pero evidentemente era él que sentía estar fuera de lugar en aquella casa.

La televisión estaba puesta pero no la escuchaba y apenas la veía.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?", se preguntó de pronto. "Está mejor de lo que esperabas, márchate…", se dijo a sí mismo.

"No", pensó al recordar las cicatrices en las muñecas del zorro. Tenía que quedarse y averiguar que había pasado durante aquellos ocho años.

xXx

- No me puedo creer que Sendoh le haya invitado a quedarse aquí – farfulló Mitsui mientras masajeaba el gemelo izquierdo de Rukawa, quien permanecía acostado boca abajo en la cama con la cabeza ladeada escondida entre los brazos - Hay que tener cara…

- … - Kaede simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Es que a ti no te molesta? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… - dijo el chico más joven.

- ¡Precisamente por eso! – exclamó Mitsui – ¡Rukawa, él no…!

- ¡Mitsui! – interrumpió Rukawa sin moverse – Déjalo ya¿quieres?

Mitsui ya no dijo más, y continuó masajeando sus piernas, de vez en cuando observando la cabellera negra que ocultaba el rostro de su amigo.

"Tú… a pesar de todo… te alegras de que haya venido…"

xXx

Casi dos horas después entró Mitsui en la salita. Sin decir nada, se sentó en el otro sofá y encendió un cigarrillo.

- No sabía que fumabas… otra vez… - murmuró Sakuragi.

- No sabes muchas cosas, Sakuragi… - replicó él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó molesto.

- Déjalo…

Sakuragi tampoco tenía ganas de discutir, por lo que decidió ignorar el comentario.

- ¿Cómo ha ido…? – preguntó en un tono más conciliador.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó a su vez Mitsui dando una calada, sin mirarle.

- La sesión…

- Ah… bien, como siempre…

- ¿Está durmiendo?

- Supongo que no tardará…

El ex-pelirrojo se pasó una mano por los cabellos, nervioso por lo que quería preguntar.

- Esto… Mitsui… tú que también le tratas… ehm…

- ¿Qué pasa…?

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad… por remota que sea… de que... vuelva a caminar?

Mitsui se quedó mirándole con el cigarro en la mano.

- Tiene la columna partida en dos, Sakuragi – el leve temblor que acompañó sus palabras no pasó desapercibido para el jugador – No, no volverá a caminar…

- Pero… - esa respuesta ya la conocía, pero era demasiado cruel para ser verdad – La ciencia médica es la que más avanza¿no? Quizás algún día…

- Mucho tendría que avanzar… - replicó Mitsui con voz cansada.

En la tele estaban dando noticias de deportes, pero ninguno de los dos reparó en ello. Sakuragi bajó la vista, abatido, sólo la volvió a levantar para seguir preguntando.

- ¿Desde cuando Sendoh y tú os ocupáis de él?

- … - Mitsui le miró sin ganas pero se decidió a contarle - Pues… Sendoh hará unos seis años, creo… y yo unos tres…

- ¿Cómo fue?

- Sendoh empezó a trabajar en la misma clínica que yo y me contó que estaba viviendo con Rukawa. Por supuesto me quedé atónito, hacía años que no sabía de él, cuando salió del hospital su familia y él se mudaron y le prohibió a sus padres contarnos donde estaban… Al principio a Rukawa no le hizo ninguna gracia verme, pero poco a poco aceptó que les ayudara…

- ¿Y Sendoh?

- Eso que te lo cuente él… - dijo levantándose – Me voy a hacer la comida.

- Te ayudo – dijo Sakuragi también levantándose.

Pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia la puerta, antes Mitsui dio dos pasos hacia él y le encaró.

- Sendoh se fía de ti porque él no sabe lo que hiciste, o mejor dicho, lo que _no_ hiciste – siseó - Pero yo te voy a decir un par de cosas, Sakuragi: una, recuerdo perfectamente lo mucho que aborrecías a Rukawa, así que si viniste aquí con el objetivo de regodearte en su desgracia, ya estás desapareciendo de nuevo – Sakuragi abrió la boca para protestar pero Mitsui continuó – Y dos, si te quedas, que no me entere que le has dicho algo desagradable que pueda desestabilizarle, nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí.

Sakuragi cerró la boca, ya sin saber qué decir. Pero Mitsui añadió algo más antes de irse a la cocina.

- Ah, y no hace falta que me ayudes con la comida. Por si no te has dado cuenta, nos las apañamos muy bien sin ti. Especialmente Rukawa...

xXx

Comieron tarde porque esperaron a Sendoh, y apenas terminaron Mitsui tuvo que marcharse. Sendoh invitó a Sakuragi a asistir al entrenamiento de esa tarde y él aceptó, extrañado de que Rukawa no pusiera ninguna pega.

Acostumbrado a recordarle como jugador, para Hanamichi era muy curioso ver a Sendoh ejercer de entrenador. Pero no podía compararse con la amarga sensación que le oprimía el pecho al ver a Rukawa entrenar a aquel deporte que tanto amaba de una forma tan diferente.

Se fijó mejor en su estilo de juego, y en la facilidad con que manejaba la silla. Se fijó también en que ahora, en lugar de llevar un soporte en el brazo izquierdo, llevaba muñequeras. Supuso que era para ocultar las cicatrices.

Sakuragi estaba sentado en las gradas del pabellón, Sendoh le había invitado a sentarse en el banquillo de la cancha pero él se negó, no quería que le presentara al equipo y que todos le reconocieran. Al cabo de un rato de comenzar el entrenamiento y aprovechando que sus jugadores estaban enfrascados en un largo ejercicio, Sendoh subió a sentarse un rato con él.

- Y bien¿qué te parece? – preguntó Akira señalando con un gesto de cabeza a la cancha.

- ¿El equipo? – preguntó Sakuragi sin entender.

- No. Rukawa.

- ¿Rukawa?

- ¿Cómo le ves?

Miró de nuevo a la cancha, aunque en realidad el único jugador que había observado desde que empezara el entrenamiento era a Rukawa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Esperabas verle derrotado¿verdad? – preguntó Sendoh, haciendo que Sakuragi diera un pequeño respingo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por la manera que me preguntaste si estaba bien… parecía que no te lo creías…

- Es que… - Sakuragi se sinceró, sin dejar de mirar a Rukawa – Yo en su lugar no lo estaría…

- Ya… ni tú ni nadie… - suspiró el joven entrenador – Pero Rukawa es fuerte, algún día tenía que volver a demostrarlo…

- Vi sus marcas… - interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo?

- Las marcas en sus muñecas…

- Ah, eso… - Sendoh dirigió también su mirada a Rukawa – Eso pasó antes de que nos reencontráramos, así que no te puedo explicar mucho… Pero si miramos el lado positivo de las cosas, fue gracias a esa tontería que hizo que le volví a ver…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se sorprendió el ex-pelirrojo.

- Porque por hacer eso le ingresaron en la clínica donde yo estaba de prácticas, en la planta de psiquiatría… - explicó – Yo trabajaba en rehabilitaciones, en la planta primera. Un día tuve que subir para darle un recado a un enfermero, escuché gritos provenientes de una habitación, entré corriendo y ahí estaba…

- - - Flashback - - -

Le costó unos segundos reconocer al chico que estaba en la cama gritándole a una enfermera. Llevaba el pelo muy largo y una barba de cuatro días; estaba muy delgado y extremadamente pálido. Estaba muy cambiado. Sus muñecas estaban vendadas y en una de ellas había una mancha de sangre. La enfermera lo que quería precisamente era cambiarle el vendaje y revisarle los puntos, pero por lo visto el chico no estaba de acuerdo.

- ¡No me toques, puta! – gritó apartándose más de ella.

- ¿Rukawa? – exclamó Sendoh.

Rukawa le miró, parpadeó, y se calmó un poco.

- ¿Sendoh…?

- ¿Os conocéis? – preguntó la pobre enfermera, entre asustada y enojada.

- Sí… - respondió Akira acercándose a la cama.

- Pues quédate con él unos minutos, por favor, mientras voy a avisar al doctor Tsukimoto – suplicó la chica – Necesita un tranquilizante… - añadió en voz baja, aún molesta.

- ¡Y una mierda voy a dejar que me duermas! – gritó Kaede, que la había oído, aunque la enfermera ya había salido.

- Rukawa, cálm… - Sendoh le tocó en el hombro pero el chico más joven le apartó de un manotazo.

- ¡No me toques!

- Vale, vale… - aceptó alzando las manos.

Algo en una esquina de la habitación le llamó la atención y lo miró: era una silla de ruedas. Rukawa siguió su mirada y luego se miraron a los ojos de nuevo.

- No me digas que no lo sabías… - gruñó sarcástico.

- Eh, sí… - musitó – Pero no sabía que estabas aquí…

- Eres el único aparte de mis padres, así que más te vale callarte – le amenazó.

Sendoh se mordió los labios, sobrepasado por la situación. Desde que se enfrentaran en el último partido que jugó con el Ryonan, puesto que a pesar de vencer a Rukawa su equipo no se clasificó para el nacional, que no lo había vuelto a ver. Supo de lo que le había pasado por Hikoichi, que lo llamó que él acababa de empezar la universidad. Acongojado, quiso ir a verle, pero antes habló con Akagi y Kogure, que estudiaban en la misma universidad, y le dijeron que no era buena idea.

Y ahora, dos años más tarde, se lo encontraba en el mismo hospital donde estaba de prácticas, fuera de si y con…

"Oh dios mío…", pensó al reparar por primera vez en sus muñecas y lo que significaba.

- ¿Qué has hecho! – preguntó cogiéndole una.

- ¡QUE NO ME TOQUES, GILIPOLLAS! – rugió con el rostro desencajado, empujándole.

Sendoh se asustó. Rukawa definitivamente no era el mismo. Cualquiera en su situación habría cambiado, pero aún así… Sus ojos azules estaban opacos, pero al mismo tiempo le miraban desafiantes como antaño, aunque era otro tipo de desafío…

Rukawa, que estaba un poco incorporado apoyándose con las palmas de la mano en la cama, se dejó caer de espaldas con un ruido sordo, y se pasó las manos por los cabellos mientras hablaba.

- Aunque la verdad, el único gilipollas que hay aquí soy yo¿sabes? – murmuró de nuevo calmado mirando el techo – ¿A quien se le ocurre intentar matarse sabiendo que tus padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento? A mí… Pero sabes que pasa, que no podía irme a ningún otro sitio… digamos que tengo problemas de movilidad... Y van y me ingresan en psiquiatría, como si estuviese loco…

- Rukawa… - susurró Sendoh. La voz le tembló y supo que le faltaba poco para echarse a llorar.

- Por cierto¿y tú que haces aquí? – preguntó echándole un vistazo a su uniforme - ¿Eres médico?

- N-no, estudio fisioterapia, estoy de prácticas…

Iba a seguir contándole pero en ese momento entraron la enfermera de antes, acompañada de un médico y otro enfermero.

- Ya puedes irte – dijo la chica.

Akira quiso replicar, pero vio la jeringuilla en manos del enfermero y calló. Comprendió que iban a sedarle a la fuerza si era necesario, y la verdad no quería verlo.

- Hasta luego, Rukawa. Volveré a subir a verte en cuanto pueda…

Rukawa no dijo nada, estaba mirando al médico con más que desconfianza. Sendoh salió de la habitación y se quedó apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta. Enseguida escuchó las quejas y gritos de Rukawa, que poco a poco se fueron apagando.

En ese momento decidió que haría lo posible para ayudarle.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

- Me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas, literalmente – confesó Sendoh – Pero conseguí acercarme a él lo suficiente para que me permitiera visitarle después de que le dieran el alta.

- ¿Y después? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- Un infierno – Hanamichi volteó a mirarle por la repentina desesperación en el tono de voz con que Sendoh había hablado – Empecé a acudir frecuentemente a su casa, pero te juro que cada vez que iba me entraban ganas de no volver. Sus padres estaban destrozados, ninguno de los dos había logrado sobreponerse y mucho menos ayudar a Rukawa. Se mudaron a Chiba para que pudiera asistir a un centro especializado que hay en la ciudad, pero él se pasaba la mayor parte del día en su habitación, se negaba a salir a ningún sitio y mucho menos a retomar los estudios o acudir al centro. Al principio lo único que conseguí fue, en cuanto acabé la carrera, sustituir al fisioterapeuta que por aquel entonces le trataba. Al año siguiente me convertí en el entrenador de los Kuma, algo que seguramente habría hecho aunque no me hubiera reencontrado con Rukawa, pero no fue hasta un año después que conseguí que Rukawa se uniera, ya te conté cómo.

Sendoh iba a seguir hablando pero un estrépito les alarmó y se pusieron de pie de inmediato. En la cancha había un par de jugadores caídos de sus sillas, uno de ellos era Rukawa. Bajaron corriendo por las gradas y de un salto irrumpieron en la cancha. Sendoh se arrodilló junto a Rukawa, quien parecía haberse llevado la peor parte del golpe.

- ¡Dai, Kaede¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sendoh mientras inspeccionaba el brazo del que Rukawa se estaba doliendo.

- Un choque por un rebote – explicó Dai, el otro jugador caído, mientras se volvía a sentar hábilmente en su silla - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a su compañero.

- Sí – contestó Rukawa, apartando las manos de Sendoh – Estoy bien, Akira.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Rukawa llamar por el nombre a Sendoh, y a Sakuragi le sentó como un tiro. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por el equipo al completo.

- ¡Dios mío, es Hanamichi Sakuragi! – exclamó uno de los jugadores - ¡El jugador japonés del Estudiantes!

Todos los demás prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de asombro. Sakuragi no sabía que hacer, siempre se había sentido incómodo con ese tipo de situaciones. Pero más incómodo se sintió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Rukawa.

No había envidia, ni rencor, en la mirada del chico de ojos azules. Sólo una absoluta y profunda tristeza.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Aquí os dejo otro cap de esta historia. Empiezan los flashbacks, y tengo que avisaros que son explicativos de la historia o recuerdos del personaje, lo que significa que no lo está contando en voz alta a su interlocutor. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, a ver si a la próxima que actualice ya estoy de minivacaciones y puedo contestar todos. Besosss 


	4. Impotencia

**Sólo un recuerdo**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 4. Impotencia**

- ¿Qué…? – exclamó Rukawa al escuchar la confirmación de que su silla estaba rota.

- No te preocupes, en un par de días estará arreglada. Llamaré a mi primo – intentó calmarle Sendoh.

Estaban ellos dos y Hanamichi en uno de los vestuarios. Rukawa estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, Sendoh le había llevado allí sobre su espalda. Después del choque con un compañero, cuando Rukawa quiso volver a la silla, se dio cuenta de que una de las ruedas se había salido completamente de sitio.

- Pero… - Rukawa puso una cara de angustia que sorprendió a Sakuragi - ¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora…?

- No te preocupes – repitió el chico de ojos violetas – Ya nos las apañaremos.

Rukawa escondió la cara entre las manos.

- Lo siento – murmuró – Lo siento, Akira…

- Ey… - Sendoh le levantó la cara con una mano – Ya te he dicho que nos las apañaremos – Rukawa asintió – Sakuragi¿me acompañas un momento?

- Claro – dijo el ex-pelirrojo.

Ambos salieron del vestuario bajo la atenta mirada de Rukawa, quien empezaba a molestarse de que hablaran tanto a sus espaldas. Pero lo tenía asumido, uno de los pocos defectos de Akira era que era un bocazas.

En la cancha ya no quedaba nadie, después del alboroto que se había organizado por el descubrimiento de que Hanamichi Sakuragi, el único jugador japonés de la ACB, estaba en el pabellón, Sendoh decidió dar por finalizado el entrenamiento. Cogió su bolsa y la de Rukawa y se las ofreció a Sakuragi.

- ¿Te importaría llevarlas, y también la silla? – preguntó – Yo llevaré a Rukawa.

- De acuerdo… - aceptó - Oye, una cosa…

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué Rukawa te ha pedido perdón?

Sendoh se lo explicó como un maestro a un alumno.

- Sakuragi, para personas con esa discapacidad, la silla es lo único que les permite moverse con cierta libertad. Sin ella, se ven completamente condicionados. Y no pueden hacer casi nada por si solos. Por eso me ha pedido perdón, porque sabe que en estos dos días voy a tener que estar pendiente de él.

- Entiendo… - murmuró el ex-pelirrojo apenado - ¿Y no podéis conseguir otra mientras?

- Lo intentaré, pero seguramente mi primo tardará menos en arreglarla que una clínica en prestarnos una… Bueno, ahora vengo…

El entrenador de los Kuma bajó de nuevo al vestuario y después salió con su jugador montado sobre su espalda. Sin decir nada empezaron a caminar para salir del pabellón.

Durante el camino Sakuragi no podía evitar echar miraditas a Rukawa, pero el zorro había escondido la cara en el hombro de Sendoh y el pelo se la tapaba. Se sintió mal por esa muestra de confianza, celoso incluso.

Lo que no sabía, era que Rukawa escondía la cara por la vergüenza que le daba que Sakuragi le viera así. Porque una cosa era que le encontrara en silla de ruedas y la otra que viera que no podía valerse por si mismo.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar…

xXx

Al llegar a casa Rukawa quiso irse a la cama inmediatamente, ni siquiera cenó. Sendoh intuyó lo que lo había puesto así y le pidió a Sakuragi que no lo molestara. Hanamichi se ofendió pero no dijo nada.

El día después fue parecido. Mitsui llegó antes de que Sendoh se marchara y se metió a la habitación de Rukawa. Sakuragi esperó en la salita y cuando Mitsui entró esta vez sólo hablaron de la ACB y del trabajo del moreno. El primo de Sendoh vino a buscar la silla de Rukawa y prometió tenerla lista para el día siguiente.

Por la tarde fue diferente: tanto Mitsui como Sendoh tenían que irse, el primero a trabajar y el otro a entrenar, así que a Rukawa en principio no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse solo. Pero claro, había un invitado: Sakuragi.

- ¡No, no quiero que se quede a solas con él! – exclamó Mitsui.

- Shhhh… - susurró Sendoh – No grites. ¿Por qué no? – preguntó.

Sendoh y Mitsui se habían ido a discutir a la habitación del primero para que Sakuragi no les oyera desde la cocina.

- ¡Porque no me fío de él! – contestó el chico de la cicatriz.

- ¡Pero era tu compañero de equipo! – se sorprendió Akira - ¡Y tu amigo!

- ¡Hace mucho tiempo de eso¿Es que no lo entiendes¡No sé que hace aquí!

En eso Sendoh estaba de acuerdo. ¿Por qué Sakuragi había vuelto tan de repente? Había dicho que para ver a Rukawa pero apenas había cruzado dos palabras con él, aunque en parte lógico dado el carácter de su compañero de piso. Quizás precisamente lo que necesitaban era quedarse a solas…

- ¿Tienes miedo de que le haga algo? – preguntó serio.

- … - Mitsui tardó en contestar, no porque lo tuviera que pensar sino porque le había sorprendido la pregunta – No, claro, que no. Sakuragi es un capullo pero nada más.

- Entonces dejémosle quedarse por esta tarde. Y que hablen lo que tengan que hablar.

Mitsui iba a replicar pero la mirada convencida de Sendoh le hizo desistir. Además, era su casa.

- Sólo espero que después no nos arrepintamos…

Un rato después ambos salían del piso, después de despedirse de Sakuragi y de Rukawa, a quién llevaron antes a la sala de estar para que no se pasara la tarde en cama.

Nada más escucharse la puerta del piso cerrarse, Sakuragi se cambió de sofá para sentarse junto a Rukawa. Pero el zorro parecía haberse quedado dormido en un momento.

- Rukawa…

- …

- Rukawa…

- …

- ¡Rukawa! – gritó a la vez que le zarandeaba un poco.

El zorro dio un respingo. De verdad que se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, torpe?

La última palabra caló hondo en el corazón del ex-pelirrojo. Desde la última vez que hablaron ocho años atrás que no le escuchaba llamarle así. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Me despiertas y te quedas mudo? – se quejó Rukawa.

- Yo… - Sakuragi tragó saliva y consiguió hablar, a la vez que forzaba una sonrisa – Veo que te sigues quedando dormido en cualquier momento y en cualquier parte…

- … - el moreno se le quedó mirando esa sonrisa tan forzada - ¿Qué te pasa, Sakuragi?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sakuragi? – repitió – Tú ya no eres el mismo…

- No sé por qué dices eso, zorro – Rukawa también sintió un escalofrío al escuchar ese sobrenombre después de tanto tiempo.

- Estoy inválido, no ciego – el comentario estremeció a Hanamichi – Es obvio que algo te pasa.

- Está bien… estoy… preocupado por ti… - admitió.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos un instante que pareció eterno.

- Pues no sé por qué – dijo Rukawa finalmente – Estoy perfectamente¿no lo ves? – preguntó con un deje de ironía.

- Ya… ¿y esto?

En un rápido movimiento Sakuragi le cogió una muñeca, Rukawa intentó zafarse pero no le soltó, sino que hizo más fuerza.

- Dime que es esto – ordenó colocándole la muñeca hacia arriba, de forma que se viera la cicatriz.

- ¡Suéltame! – Rukawa intentaba con su mano libre apartar la de Sakuragi de su muñeca, pero tal parecía una garra - ¡Me haces daño! – exclamó al sentir sus uñas clavándose en su piel.

Sakuragi le soltó inmediatamente.

- Sólo dime… - la voz de Hanamichi era un susurro suplicante - …que fue un error, que no lo volverás a hacer…

Rukawa le miró incrédulo, acariciándose la muñeca lastimada.

- ¿De qué coño vas? – preguntó atónito – ¿Apareces de repente en mi vida, después de ocho años, y me dices lo que tengo que hacer¿Y encima simulando que te importa?

- ¡Es que sí que me importas! – reclamó Sakuragi.

- ¡No, no te importo! – gritó Rukawa, furioso - ¡Nunca lo hice, nunca te importé lo más mínimo¡Me odiabas¡¿Por qué debería ser diferente ahora¡¿Porque no puedo caminar¡¡No quiero tu lástima ni tu compasión, imbécil¡¡Lárgate!

La ira de Rukawa iba en aumento, pero Sakuragi no se amilanó.

- No – dijo con firmeza – No tengo intención de irme.

- ¡Que te largues! – exigió Rukawa apretando los puños.

- ¡No! – esta vez Sakuragi también gritó - ¡Esta vez no pienso irme de tu lado, entiendes!

- Sakuragi… - de pronto Rukawa se había calmado, pero sus ojos se veían sospechosamente cristalinos – Tú nunca estuviste a mi lado…

- Lo sé… - musitó – Lo sé… y… lo siento…

xXx

Cuando Sendoh volvió, encontró a Rukawa dormido en el sofá y una nota de Sakuragi sobre la mesa que decía que había salido un momento y que Rukawa le había dejado las llaves.

Cogió en brazos a su compañero de piso, quien dormía placidamente, o eso parecía, y lo llevó a su cama, no sin cierta dificultad. Al girarse para salir de la habitación, notó la mano helada del chico más joven agarrar la suya.

- Parece que últimamente te gusta hacerte el dormido – sonrió.

- No es eso… - murmuró adormilado - ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento…?

- Bien, pero se te ha echado de menos.

- Sí, seguro…

- Voy a hacer la cena¿qué te apetece?

- Lo que tú quieras…

- Entonces haré unos sándwiches… estoy reventado. Oye¿qué tal con Sakuragi? – preguntó.

- … - Rukawa se encogió de hombros – Bien… hicimos las paces...

Sendoh no preguntó más, sonrió levemente y salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina. Mientras preparaba los sándwiches, echó varios vistazos al reloj del horno.

"Espero que Sakuragi venga pronto o se quedará en la calle", pensó, "Sabe que tengo que madrugar…"

Terminó el tercer sándwich y lo colocó en un plato. Cogió otro que estaba sobre la encimera e iba a colocar ambos sobre la mesa de la cocina, cuando de pronto se sintió mareado.

Al contrario que la habitación de Sendoh, la de de Rukawa sí era contigua a la cocina, por lo que escuchó perfectamente el estrépito de los platos al romperse. Se incorporó un poco, asustado.

- ¿Akira? – preguntó en voz alta.

Se puso muy nervioso al no obtener respuesta. Aunque Sendoh no estuviera en la cocina, el piso no era tan grande como para que no le oyera desde el baño o la salita.

- ¿Akira! – repitió.

Silencio. Sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de él completamente. No se había marchado porque no había escuchado la puerta del piso. Le llamó de nuevo pero nada.

¿Qué debería hacer¡No tenía la silla!

- ¡Akira! – probó por última vez - ¡Akira, contesta si estás bien, por favor!

No estaba bien, porque no contestó. El corazón de Rukawa empezó a latir apresurado. Se decidió, y se movió en la cama dispuesto a ir a la cocina aunque fuera a rastras.

El golpe contra el suelo no fue tan duro como esperaba. O quizás la peor parte se la habían llevado sus piernas y por eso no lo había notado.

- ¡Maldita sea…! – bufó al comprobar lo difícil que le resultaba arrastrarse por el suelo usando solamente la mitad superior del cuerpo. Los antebrazos le empezaron a doler que aún no había salido de la habitación.

Sentía su cuerpo más pesado que nunca. Recordó amargamente lo orgulloso que estaba de su estatura en el instituto. Ahora su casi metro noventa ya no le servía de nada…

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de la cocina a través del corto pasillo casi se le paró el corazón al ver a Sendoh tendido en el suelo en medio de cristales rotos, con un corte en la frente. Seguramente al caer se había golpeado con el borde de la mesa. Sintió que se ahogaba por la angustia.

- ¡Akira!

Sendoh no se movió.

"¿Qué hago?", se preguntó, "¿Voy hacia él, o directamente a por el teléfono, y así tardo menos?"

Lo tenía tan cerca que optó por primero ir hacia él. Se clavó varios cristales rotos al acercarse pero no le importó.

- ¡Akira! – le llamó cuando consiguió situarse a su lado, zarandeándole suavemente - ¡Akira, despierta!

Pero Sendoh, aunque respiraba, no reaccionaba y Rukawa se sentía más inútil que nunca. Unas gotas cayeron sobre la mejilla del chico mayor y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Le secó la mejilla con la mano y decidió tranquilizarse.

El teléfono estaba en la sala de estar, al otro lado de la vivienda, así que no podía permitirse perder el tiempo. Iba a empezar a arrastrarse de nuevo cuando se escuchó un ruido de llaves.

Primero pensó esperanzado que sería Mitsui, pero recordó que probablemente sería Sakuragi.

- ¿Sakuragi! – gritó.

Al oír gritar a Rukawa desde el otro lado de la puerta, Sakuragi se apresuró a abrirla. Entró y se dirigió a donde vio luz, la cocina. No supo que lo sorprendió más, si ver a Sendoh inconsciente o a Rukawa llorando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó arrodillándose junto a ellos.

- No lo sé… - sollozó Rukawa – Escuché un ruido y cuando entré en la cocina le encontré así… Llama a un médico, una ambulancia, o lo que sea, Sakuragi por favor…

Sakuragi cayó en la cuenta entonces que si Rukawa estaba allí era porque se había arrastrado desde su habitación. Tenía los antebrazos despellejados y cortados.

- Mmm…

Ambos dieron un respingo cuando Sendoh empezó a moverse. Lentamente abrió los ojos y antes de darse cuenta él ya se había semi incorporado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con cara angelical, mientras se sobaba la frente.

- Tú sabrás, imbécil… - le reclamó Rukawa enojado, pero la voz le tembló.

- Parece que te has desmayado… - dijo Sakuragi.

- ¿Me he desmayado? – repitió asombrado – Esto ha sido el resfriado que llevo arrastrando desde hace días, seguro… - murmuró - Ya decía yo que me notaba más cansado de lo normal y que…

No siguió hablando al reparar por primera vez en el rostro congestionado de Rukawa. Los ojos azules estaban enrojecidos, y parecía que se iba a poner a hacer pucheros en cualquier momento. Reparó también que había llegado hasta la cocina arrastrándose.

- Perdona Ka...

No tuvo tiempo de disculparse por el susto que le había dado. De pronto tenía al chico contra su pecho, abrazándole, y dejando escapar sollozos mal reprimidos.

- Shhh… tranquilo, ya está, estoy bien… - susurró devolviéndole el abrazo – No llores Kae, por favor, sabes que no lo soporto…

Sakuragi observaba la escena entre sorprendido y rabioso. Ver a esos dos abrazándose le estaba royendo el alma. Vio cariño y preocupación en el abrazo de Sendoh, pero vio algo más en el de Rukawa.

Aquella noche, los celos no le dejarían dormir...

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas! Cómo les parece que va la historia? Creen que los celos de Sakuragi son justificados? Si es así, antes de despotricar sobre la posible pareja, recordad que las apariencias engañan... XD. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los respondo a continuación:

Elena: dentro de un par de capis creo que ya se sabrá más sobre ambos.

Hipolita: me alegro de engancharte también con historias yaoi XD

Balucita: hola! creo que se te cortó el review XD

Kaehana9: Hanamichi ha cambiado, pero mucho. Lo de las miradas, ya lo dicen, que los ojos reflejan el alma. Que bonito...

Astrea: pues si, me has puesto en un graaan compromiso XDD. Sólo te diré que una de tus premisas la has acertado de lleno, a no ser que lo cambie, porque me has matado. Tan previsible soy T.T? o quizás es telepatía jejeje Bueno, felices fiestas a ti también, a ver si te veo pronto por aquí o por el msn. Besos y gracias por el review!

LadyKaoru: gracias! Oye, recibí tu mensaje, muchas gracias . Pero que fic era el que me recomendabas? Había quizás un link en el mensaje? Si es así no lo he recibido (normal en esta web), mejor me lo mandas por correo normal. Mi mail lo encontrarás en mi perfil.

Sol: te acercas mucho. Accidente de coche no fue, eso ya lo he usado en más de un fic XD. La pareja... mmm te podría dar una pista, pero creo que sería muy evidente jeje. Felices fiestas!

Muchos a besos a todas y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Khira


	5. Tsubasa

**Sólo un recuerdo**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 5. Tsubasa**

Nada más entrar en la cocina para desayunar, Sakuragi notó algo diferente en el ambiente de esa mañana. Era más distendido, incluso alegre. Sendoh silbaba mientras preparaba el café y le dio los buenos días con una gran sonrisa. Rukawa no sonrió pero también le dio los buenos días.

- Buenos días – saludó él también - ¿Cómo estás, Sendoh? – preguntó mientras se sentaba.

- Mucho mejor, gracias – respondió mientras le servía el café – Pero creo que en cuanto termine de desayunar me volveré a la cama. Me siento cansado todavía, y eso que he dormido de un tirón.

Rukawa alzó la vista de su café al escucharle. Aún se le veía preocupado.

- A ver si es cierto – murmuró – Y cuando vuelva no te encuentro levantado.

- ¿Cuándo vuelvas? – repitió Sakuragi curioso.

- Es que los sábados Rukawa tiene una cita – sonrió Sendoh.

Sakuragi casi se atragantó con el café. Rukawa miró a Sendoh con cara de fastidio.

- Muy gracioso – terminó de beberse el café – Voy a cambiarme, Mitsui debe de estar por llegar.

Rukawa salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.

- ¿Una cita¿Con quién? – preguntó Sakuragi enseguida.

- Con Tsubasa – respondió Akira, sentándose para tomar él también su café.

- ¿Con Tsubasa¿Quién es¿Una mujer?

Sendoh soltó una risita.

- Podría decirse que sí...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con...?

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Sakuragi no pudo seguir preguntando. Sendoh se levantó de la mesa para ir a cogerlo, pero antes se paró un momento en la puerta y se giró hacia Sakuragi.

- Si quieres acompañarles, yo de ti me cambiaría rápido. Si no Mitsui te dejará aquí.

Hanamichi se terminó el café de un trago y siguió a Sendoh hacia la sala, donde tenía su mochila con la poca ropa que se había traído de España. Mientras Sendoh hablaba por teléfono Sakuragi se cambiaba, y así escuchó la conversación.

- ¿Diga...¡Ah, hola...¿Qué tal...? Sí, muy bien... Ahora se pone...

Sendoh salió de la salita con el teléfono, que era inalámbrico, en dirección a la habitación de Rukawa. Cuando volvió, Sakuragi tenía tal cara de intrigado que se adelantó.

- Era su madre – explicó – Le llaman una vez por semana.

- ¿Sus padres? – se extrañó – No sé, creí que no se trataban...

- Al contrario. Se lleva muy bien con sus padres. Sobretodo desde que no vive con ellos.

- ¿Cómo? – ahora sí que no entendía nada.

- Verás... si Rukawa se decidió a venirse a vivir conmigo fue por ellos. Pero no porque se discutieran. Lo que pasó fue que Rukawa se dio cuenta de que aparte de él quien peor lo estaba pasando era su familia. Su madre tuvo que dejar de trabajar para cuidarle, o mejor dicho para vigilarle, y ambos también sufrían de depresión. Irse de casa fue su manera de demostrarles que estaba mejor y al mismo tiempo darles un descanso...

- Entiendo...

Rukawa apareció al cabo de unos minutos, ya vestido y con el teléfono en la mano. Se lo devolvió a Sendoh mientras miraba extrañado al ex-pelirrojo.

- ¿Tú también vienes? – preguntó.

- Si no te molesta... – dijo Sakuragi, aunque seguía sin saber adonde irían.

- No, para nada – dijo Rukawa encogiéndose de hombros.

Un pitido desde la calle les hizo saber que Mitsui ya había llegado. Bajaron y Sakuragi vio el coche de su ex-compañero, un Toyota bastante viejo. Se sintió de nuevo mal al confirmar que sus amigos no andaban precisamente sobrados de dinero. Pensó que en cuanto averiguó el paradero de Rukawa tendría que haberles mandado dinero, anónimamente claro, porque si no el zorro lo más probable no lo hubiera aceptado.

Observó en silencio como Sendoh ayudaba a Rukawa a meterse en el asiento delantero y Mitsui plegaba la silla y la metía en el maletero. El chico de la cicatriz apenas le miró, así que optó por meterse en el coche detrás de Rukawa sin más.

Mitsui se metió de nuevo frente al volante y tras despedirse de Sendoh partieron los tres en el Toyota.

El día era espléndido. Durante el camino Rukawa le contó brevemente a Mitsui lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el chico mayor ya lo sabía por él mismo, ya que Sendoh le había llamado temprano para que acompañara él solo a Rukawa ese sábado. En presencia de Mitsui, Sakuragi no se atrevía a hablar mucho así que se quedó con las ganas de preguntar a dónde iban.

El trayecto fue largo, casi una hora. En el coche sólo se escuchaba la música _heavy_ que Mitsui tenía puesta en la radio. Dejaron atrás un par de ciudades y se internaron en el campo. Empezaron a verse casitas rurales e incluso un par de granjas. Finalmente se internaron en un camino de tierra y llegaron a lo que parecía un rancho, formado por unos cuantos edificios rústicos y varios vallados. Mitsui aparcó el coche junto a un par de furgonetas y se bajaron. El paisaje era precioso, estaban completamente rodeados de prados.

Mientras Mitsui ayudaba a Rukawa a sentarse de nuevo en su silla, apareció una muchacha joven, de unos veinticinco años, castaña y con pecas, casi dando brincos.

- ¡Hola Mitsui, hola Rukawa! – saludó efusiva. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de un desconocido se cortó un poco – Ah, hola...

- Hola... – saludó Sakuragi. "¿Esta es Tsubasa?", se preguntó.

- Akemi, te presento a Hanamichi Sakuragi. Un... amigo – dijo dudando – Sakuragi, ella es Akemi. La hija del dueño del centro. También es fisioterapeuta.

"¿Del centro? Bueno, al menos no es la tal Tsubasa..."

La chica se le quedó mirando.

- ¿Hanamichi Sakuragi? De que me sonará ese nombre... Bueno, da igual. ¡Encantada!

- Igualmente – Hanamichi se inclinó un poco al igual que ella.

Mitsui iba a empujar a Rukawa hacia el interior del rancho pero Akemi se le adelantó y entró con él. Sakuragi y Mitsui les siguieron.

- Tsubasa te ha echado mucho de menos¿sabes? Se la veía triste... – iba diciendo la chica, intrigando más a Sakuragi - Claro, como la semana pasada no viniste...

- No me encontraba muy bien... – se disculpó Rukawa.

Se detuvieron al llegar a uno de los vallados. Dentro había una media docena de caballos. Akemi dejó a Rukawa junto a la entrada y de un salto se metió en el interior. Cuando volvió llevaba de las riendas a una preciosa yegua color chocolate, con las crines negras y muy largas.

- Hola Tsubasa – saludó Rukawa, dejando atónito a Sakuragi - ¿Qué tal?

La yegua por supuesto no contestó pero en su lugar acercó su gran cabeza a Rukawa, quien alargó la mano para acariciarle el hocico.

- ¿Preparado para montar? – preguntó Akemi.

- Claro.

Sakuragi estaba estupefacto, no ya por descubrir que la tal Tsubasa era un caballo, sino por el brillo en los ojos del zorro, tal parecía un niño admirando un juguete muy preciado. Observó atentamente como Mitsui se llevaba a Rukawa a una especie de plataforma de madera que constaba de una rampa y varios escalones. En seguida comprendió que servía para que la silla de ruedas quedara a la misma altura que el lomo del caballo. En menos de cinco minutos Rukawa ya estaba perfectamente montado, y a ojos de Sakuragi, parecía un caballero.

- Toma – dijo Akemi dándole una pequeña fusta.

- ¿Puedo salir a campo abierto?

- ¡Claro! Enseguida te abro.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Mitsui – Rukawa, hace un par de semanas que no montas, deberías esperar a...

- Montar a caballo es como montar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida – replicó Rukawa con un deje de tristeza.

- Pero...

- Ah, Sakuragi, te presento a Tsubasa... – interrumpió de nuevo – Mi Tsubasa...

"Mis alas...", repitió mentalmente Sakuragi. (N/A: 'Tsubasa' en japonés significa 'alas')

- Bueno, pues ves alerta y... – pero de nuevo Mitsui se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

- _¡JA!_ – gritó Rukawa dando un fustazo al lomo de Tsubasa en cuanto vio la barrera ya abierta, y saliendo disparado sobre ella.

- ¡Ru...!

En menos de cinco segundos Rukawa y Tsubasa ya se habían alejado tanto que ni gritando les oirían.

- No me hace ni puto caso – se quejó Mitsui.

- Sólo a Sendoh¿verdad? – preguntó Sakuragi mal disimulando sus celos.

Mitsui le miró de reojo.

- Bueno, Sakuragi¿vamos a tomar algo? Puede que no vuelva hasta la hora de comer...

xXx

A lo largo de la mañana fueron llegando más discapacitados al centro de equinoterapia. Sakuragi y Mitsui tomaban un par de cañas en la cafetería, sentados en una mesa junto a uno de los ventanales, observando de vez en cuando las terapias. Akemi estaba con una niña de unos 10 años y con el que supuso su padre, enseñando a la pequeña a montar sobre un pony.

- La equinoterapia no consiste en enseñar al paciente a montar a caballo – explicaba Mitsui - Es mucho más complejo que eso. En el caso de pacientes con dificultades motrices, se trata de colocar al paciente de tal manera que el movimiento pueda estimular su organismo y así facilitar la rehabilitación. Los fisioterapeutas nos encargamos de esa tarea.

- ¿Pero es normal que Rukawa se haya marchado trotando por su cuenta? – preguntó Sakuragi al ver que los demás pacientes permanecían dentro de los vallados, acompañados por sus fisioterapeutas.

- Claro que no. Pero se trata de Rukawa – y con eso dio por finalizada la explicación.

En cuanto terminó el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando, Mitsui sacó un paquete de tabaco de un bolsillo y se encendió otro. Ya era el cuarto de esa mañana. A Sakuragi le pareció excesivo pero no dijo nada, él era el menos indicado para dar lecciones sobre malos vicios.

- ¡Hisashiiiiiiiiiii...!

A Mitsui por poco no se le cayó el cigarro al escuchar que le llamaban así. Sakuragi se giró hacia donde había provenido la voz pero la dueña ya se estaba abalanzando casi literalmente sobre el chico de la cicatriz.

- Ho-hola Azumi... – saludó Mitsui haciéndole un poco de sitio en la silla, pues la chica se había sentado casi sobre él – Sakuragi, te presento a Azumi, es la hermana pequeña de Akemi.

Azumi era clavada a su hermana mayor, pero mucho más... descarada. Se notaba a simple vista por su manera de vestir: una minifalda por encima de las rodillas no era prenda para llevar en un rancho, aunque sí las botas altas negras que llevaba. No tenían tacón, y de hecho no le hacía falta, pues la chica era bastante alta. Aparentaba no más de diecisiete años.

- Encantado – dijo Sakuragi.

- Igualmente – dijo ella. Inmediatamente se giró hacia Mitsui, y claro, al estar sentada en su misma silla, sus rostros quedaron casi pegados - ¿Cómo estás, Hisashi? – preguntó coqueta.

- Muy bien... y no me llames Hisashi.

- ¿Por qué no? Es tu nombre.

- Pero no tenemos tanta confianza.

- Porque tú no quieres...

Sakuragi casi se atragantó al ver el cruce de piernas que exhibió Azumi. Mitsui se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

- Ey¿donde está Sendoh? – preguntó.

- Está un poco resfriado – contestó Mitsui.

- Oh que pena... Y Rukawa supongo que ya está volando con Tsubasa...

- Así es... – sonrió el moreno.

- ¡AZUMI! – se escuchó de pronto desde el exterior.

- ¡Mierda, mi padre! – exclamó la chica levantándose – Seguro que quiere que le ayude a ensillar... ¿Y para esto esperaba yo las vacaciones? Vaya palo... Voy a cambiarme. ¡Chao!

Se despidieron de ella con un gesto. En cuanto se quedaron de nuevo solos, Sakuragi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Mitsui seguía sonrojado.

- No sabía que te iban las menores... – dijo burlón.

- Idiota... – bufó Mitsui – No es más que una cría. Cuando la conocimos no tenía ni quince años.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Hace dos años.

- ¿Tanto hace que venís?

- Así es...

Terminaron sus bebidas y se quedaron mirando por el ventanal. De pronto escucharon unos gritos de asombro y al momento siguiente aparecía Rukawa acercándose a la cafetería montado sobre Tsubasa.

Sakuragi y Mitsui salieron afuera. Akemi estaba riñendo a Rukawa, por lo visto que se acercara hasta allí con Tsubasa era como si un coche se hubiera subido a una acera, pero el chico la estaba ignorando un poco.

- ¿Ya tienes hambre? – preguntó Mitsui acariciando el hocico de la yegua.

- No – respondió Rukawa – Quería saber si Sakuragi se venía a dar una vuelta.

El ex-número 10 de Shohoku le miró sorprendido, pero no más que Mitsui o que Akemi. En los dos años que llevaba Rukawa asistiendo al centro, nunca antes había invitado a nadie a montar con él.

- ¿Y bien¿Qué dices? – preguntó Rukawa al ver que Sakuragi se había quedado parado.

- Eh... pues... claro que sí.

Akemi trajo un taburete para ayudar a Sakuragi a montar, eso sí, después de que Rukawa y Tsubasa se alejaran de la cafetería. Para Sakuragi fue una sensación muy incómoda pero a la vez placentera sentarse detrás de Rukawa, era la primera vez en esos días que le tenía tan cerca, y se puso aún más nervioso.

- Sujétate – ordenó Kaede, y Hanamichi tímidamente colocó sus manos en la cintura del zorro.

- Por favor ten cuida... – empezó Mitsui.

- _¡JA! _– pero Rukawa ya había echo a Tsubasa salir disparada.

xXx

Galopando por los prados de alrededor, Sakuragi realmente sintió la sensación de que estaba volando. Iban tan rápido que, por mucha vergüenza que le diera, no le quedaba más remedio que sujetarse fuertemente a la cintura de Rukawa para no caerse.

El viento le molestaba en los ojos pero por nada del mundo los cerraría. No sólo por el impresionante paisaje, la visión del esbelto cuello del zorro y sus cabellos flotando en el aire eran también dignos de admiración. De pronto sintió que Tsubasa empezaba a galopar aún más veloz, e instintivamente pasó de sólo sujetar a Rukawa de la cintura a abrazarle y aferrarse completamente a su espalda.

La calidez de su cuerpo le sorprendió, no así la suavidad de sus cabellos, que ahora tenía rozando contra sus mejillas. Esta vez sí cerró los ojos y sin hacer ruido aspiró su aroma, y deseó que aquel instante no terminara nunca.

Rukawa por su parte se sorprendió y se estremeció al sentir el pecho de Sakuragi pegado a su espalda y su aliento en el cuello...

- _¡SOU! _– gritó Kaede de pronto tirando de las riendas, y Tsubasa se detuvo abruptamente.

Sakuragi despertó de su ensoñación de golpe y por poco no le dio un cabezazo accidental a Rukawa en la nuca. Se despegó de su espalda con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó temiendo que Rukawa hubiera detenido el caballo para decirle que se apartara.

- Llegamos – dijo Rukawa simplemente.

Entonces Sakuragi se fijó a donde habían llegado, y abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal. Si ya el paisaje de aquel lugar era hermoso, el sitio donde se encontraban parecía la portada de una revista de National Geographic. Estaban a escasos metros de la ladera de un pequeño precipicio, y ante ellos se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros de verde prado, hasta llegar cerca del horizonte, donde el mar hacía su aparición, difuminado por la distancia, pero tan brillante como el sol que se reflejaba en él.

- Es... es precioso... – balbuceó el ex-pelirrojo.

- Me apetecía enseñártelo – dijo Rukawa con voz neutra, pero contento interiormente por su reacción.

Hanamichi continuó admirando el paisaje durante bastante rato, después se apoyó de nuevo en la espalda de Rukawa y le abrazó, sorprendiendo otra vez a este.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó esta vez.

- Gracias por traerme... – dijo Sakuragi ignorando su pregunta.

- No hay de qué...

- Lo siento, Rukawa, lo siento de verdad... – susurró el chico más alto.

- ¿Eh?

- Perdóname por no haber venido antes a verte...

- Ya te dije que te perdonaba... – murmuró Rukawa recordando su última conversación sobre el tema.

De pronto, Sakuragi se echó a llorar.

- ¿Torpe? – exclamó Rukawa, intentando girarse un poco - ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero Hanamichi no se lo explicó, y continuó sollozando con la frente apoyada en su hombro. Rukawa respetó su silencio, aunque intrigado por esa falta de control, y cuando se hubo calmado, volvieron al centro a lomos de Tsubasa.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Hanamichi está un poco llorón, verdad? bueno, tiene sus razones... y todo se explicará, solo espero explicarme bien y que no quede ningún cabo suelto. Muchas gracias a kaehana9, elena, ladykaoru, balucita, kehl, hipolita, sol y astrea por sus reviews; están contestados a continuación. Perdón por la brevedad de las respuestas pero es que uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo es ponerme a estudiar ya para los exámenes y empieza a ser hora XDD.

Kaehana9: jejeje pues me alegro que te enganches. Besitos y gracias por el review.

Elena: exacto, Hanamichi no puede quejarse de nada. Haber estado antes!

LadyKaoru: hola! he leído un montón de fics, pero tú prueba jejeje muchas gracias por tus halagos, me hacen muy feliz. Besosss.

Balucita: capaz que sea hana y no rukawa quien lo pase peor en este fic, ya no digo más...

Kehl: inconcluso? Yo? Jamás! XDD en serio, soy muy responsable en estas cosas, me tendría que pasar algo grave para no terminar una historia, además yo soy la primera que le sienta mal ver historias inacabadas.

Hipolita: corto? Buaa yo que estoy intentando que me salgan de un largo decente y creía que lo estaba logrando... jo... Bueno, ya viste que para el cumple de nuestro zorrito subí el epílogo de 'heridas abiertas', espero que te gustara.

Sol: lo de que no fue a visitarlo creo que ya es evidente, pero alguien se lo echará en cara más claramente. Creo que se te ha cortado el review, el por favor es por los scans de deep purple, puede ser? XD

Astrea: es que tú lees demasiado bien entre líneas XD. Mmm Sendoh palmarla...? Ya te gustaría, eh? XD Bueno, en este fic todo podría ser... Muchos besitos y muchísimas gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo

Khira


	6. Sueños rotos

**Sólo un recuerdo**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 6. Sueños rotos**

_El aire frío le azotaba en la cara mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por una calle con cuesta en dirección a la cancha de baloncesto que había en el otro lado de la ciudad. Le encantaban esos domingos de invierno en los que no había ni clases ni entrenamiento. En contra de lo que pudiera aparentar, le gustaba levantarse temprano y aprovechar mejor así la mañana. Pero claro, eso no impedía que de vez en cuando se quedara dormido en la bicicleta y se estampara contra algún que otro coche aparcado... Que además estuviera escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas gracias a sus inseparables walkmans no ayudaba a su concentración._

_Sin embargo ese día, para variar, llegó a la cancha sin haber sufrido ningún percance. Para más suerte, el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Dejó la bicicleta atada a una farola, guardó el walkman en la mochila y entró dispuesto a no irse hasta acabar agotado._

_Estuvo casi una hora practicando solo hasta que alguien conocido entró en la cancha_

_- Llegas tarde – le recriminó._

_- Tú, que has llegado demasiado temprano – se burló el otro chico._

_- Muy gracioso – bufó – Anda, empecemos. ¿A veinte puntos o veinte minutos? – preguntó sin dejar de botar el balón en ningún momento._

_- Veinte minutos._

_- Ok._

_Ambos se colocaron en posición y al segundo siguiente comenzaban con el duelo. Amagos, fintas, lanzamientos, rebotes, triples… disfrutaron como nunca aquel uno contra uno. El tiempo estaba por agotarse y el otro chico ganaba por un solo punto de diferencia. Rukawa tenía el balón pero no conseguía superar la defensa de su contrincante. Lo intentó a la desesperada, pero tropezó y ambos cayeron al suelo._

_- ¿Sienta mal perder, eh? – el chico tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara._

_- Ngh… - iba a levantarse cuando le ofrecieron la mano para ayudarle. La aceptó y una vez de pie se quitó el polvo de los pantalones._

_Cuando se irguió, le tenía tan cerca que se quedó sin respiración._

_- ¿Qué tal una duchita para relajarnos?_

xXx

Rukawa se despertó acalorado por culpa de los casi treinta grados que debía marcar el termómetro esa noche, y eso que dormía en pantalones cortos y camiseta. Se movió un poco en la cama y se pasó la mano por la sudada frente. En realidad quería cambiar completamente de postura, pero eso le implicaba varios minutos de agotador esfuerzo y habría terminado más acalorado que al principio.

Dejó caer la mano a un lado y se quedó tumbado boca arriba, con los brazos casi en cruz, mirando el techo. Había un poco de claridad, por lo que supuso que faltaba poco para que apareciera Sendoh para despertarle, como cada día.

Pero él no quería despertar...

Cada mañana era lo mismo, cada mañana deseaba no hacerlo, porque su verdadera pesadilla era estar despierto… Cada mañana era un infierno abrir los ojos y saber que no podría moverse como lo había hecho en sueños…

Giró la cabeza y observó su silla de ruedas, en el lado derecho de su cama. La primera vez que le sentaron en ella, supo que todo lo que le habían dicho los médicos era cierto. Que nunca volvería a caminar. Ni siquiera a ponerse de pie. Que tendría que usarla para siempre. Se sintió morir por dentro.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. No quería pensar en ello, era demasiado doloroso, pero inevitable. Era un sentimiento que estaba presente a todas horas, en ocho años nunca se había librado de él ni que fuera por unos minutos… desesperanza… saber que no había solución, ni marcha atrás… estaba condenado…

Y lo peor, es que ni siquiera sabía de que tenía que arrepentirse…

xXx

El domingo temprano Sendoh y Rukawa tuvieron que marcharse, ya que ese domingo jugaban el partido de liga fuera, en Tokyo. Mitsui se quedó en la casa para que Sakuragi no se quedara solo.

A pesar de hablarse con normalidad, el ambiente entre Mitsui y Sakuragi seguía siendo tenso. Mitsui se pasó la mañana trabajando en unos informes médicos en la habitación de Sendoh, y Sakuragi mirando la tele. A la hora de comer, el chico de la cicatriz entró en la salita y se sentó junto a su ex-compañero de equipo, dispuesto a mirar la tele con él un rato. Estaban dando noticias de deportes, y por supuesto hablaron un poco sobre jugadores japoneses en ligas extranjeras, primero de un par de futbolistas y a continuación de Sakuragi. Comentaron que había realizado una excelente temporada y que su renovación con el Estudiantes estaba prácticamente cerrada.

- Hay que reconocer… - Mitsui cogió aire, le costaba decir aquello - …que lo lograste.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó el otro sin entender.

- Ser uno de los mejores – se explicó – Es lo que querías¿no?

- No.

- ¿No?

- Lo que yo quería… - Sakuragi hizo una pausa – Lo que yo quería era superar a Rukawa.

En realidad aquello no le sorprendió. Pero sí que lo hubiera dicho con tanto… dolor. Aún así no quiso ablandarse, le guardaba mucho rencor a ese chico. No pensaba perdonarle tan pronto aunque Rukawa por lo visto ya lo hubiera hecho.

- Bueno… eso también lo has hecho… - dijo sarcástico – No compares la ACB con…

- ¡Así no! – exclamó Sakuragi - ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso¡Lo que yo quería era ganarle¡Vencerle en un uno contra uno¡Que en tercero me eligieran a mí como el mvp del torneo, y no a él, como todo el mundo esperaba¡Y me eligieron pero…! – la voz se le quebró – Pero porque él ya no estaba…

Mitsui explotó y se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, Sakuragi! – gritó - ¿Cómo puedes pensar de esa manera¡Rukawa no pudo competir contigo por ese estúpido premio porque estaba postrado en la cama de un hospital!

Sakuragi bajó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirando a Mitsui a los ojos, incapaz en realidad de seguir escuchando. Pero el moreno continuó gritando, hacía demasiado tiempo que esperaba el momento de echarle en cara la falta de humanidad que mostró y que nadie se esperaba.

- ¡Hacía tres meses que estaba ingresado¡Y no le habías visitado¡Y después te marchaste con tu beca a Estados Unidos sin pasarte por el hospital ni una sola vez!

Dos gruesas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del ex-pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Sakuragi! Dime¡¿cómo hiciste para preparar las maletas y marcharte tan tranquilo a EEUU sabiendo que Rukawa estaba paralítico¡¡Dímelo porque de verdad que no lo entiendo!

- Porque no podía verle… - fue lo que alcanzó a decir justo antes de echarse a llorar – No lo habría soportado… - sollozó.

Mitsui se calmó un poco y bajó la voz, y continuó hablando, esta vez con la voz rota por los dolorosos recuerdos.

- ¿Y te crees que nosotros sí pudimos soportarlo? – preguntó en un susurro ahogado - No sabes lo que fue oírle gritar de desesperación desde la otra punta del pasillo de un hospital… Dejó de comer y de dormir... Le tuvieron que atar las muñecas a la cama para evitar que se lastimara... No sabes... no sabes lo que fue entrar en su habitación y verle en ese estado...

- - - Flashback - - -

Ayako, aparte de su familia, era quien lo estaba llevando peor. Era la que más conocía a Rukawa del equipo y la que más sabía que el baloncesto lo era todo para el muchacho. Sentada sobre una de las sillas de la sala de espera de esa planta, abrazada a sus piernas, la chica no dejaba de llorar.

Después de varias semanas inconsciente, y varios días de análisis y pruebas, se habían confirmado las sospechas de los médicos. Ellos, excepto Rukawa, fueron los últimos en enterarse apenas unos minutos antes de que se lo contaran.

Ryota se cruzó con los padres de Rukawa y su médico mientras se dirigía a la sala con un café en la mano. Ni siquiera repararon en él. Entró y se preocupó mucho al ver a su novia en aquel estado. Mitsui y Kogure, que habían coincido con ellos ese día, no sabían que decirle para calmarla.

- Ayako... – susurró el chico arrodillándose enfrente suya – Ayako, mi amor, tranquilízate... por favor...

- Se lo van a decir... – sollozó la chica sin escucharle – Se lo van a decir ahora, Ryota... Dios... esto es una pesadilla...

- Shhh... – Ryota dejó el café en el suelo y se sentó al lado de Ayako para abrazarla.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir. Pasaron apenas un par de minutos y de pronto un grito desgarrador les heló la sangre. Le siguieron varios gritos más, pero no entendían lo que decían. Ayako se tapó los oídos y empezó a temblar y a llorar aún más fuerte, desesperada. Ryota se apresuró a apretar su abrazo pero él también estaba temblando. Los gritos continuaron, esta vez más claros, pudieron distinguir perfectamente la voz de Rukawa. 'Es mentira', 'Me estáis mintiendo', 'No, no puede ser'... eso era lo que gritaba Rukawa y que en ese momento podía escucharse desde cualquier punto del hospital. Poco a poco los gritos fueron transformándose en llanto.

Tuvieron que pasar casi dos meses para que los médicos consideraran que podía recibir visitas.

El primero que se atrevió a verle fue Mitsui. Él sabía que ni de lejos lo que había sufrido con su lesión de rodilla podía compararse a lo que estaba pasando Rukawa, pero aún así intentaría hacer por él lo que estuviera en sus manos.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró. Rukawa, con el pelo muy corto, ya que se lo habían tenido que rapar para una de las operaciones, las muñecas atadas a ambos lados de la cama, delgadísimo, mirando hacia la ventana con la mirada completamente muerta.

No habló una palabra durante las casi dos horas que Mitsui pasó con él aquella tarde.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

El nudo que se había formado en la garganta de Mitsui al recordar aquello se deshizo y pudo seguir.

- No conseguí que me hablara ninguna de las tardes que pasé con él... Tampoco Ayako, ni ninguno de los chicos. Cuando le dieron el alta él y su familia desaparecieron, y no supe de él durante casi cinco años.

- ¿Eres el único de la pandilla que sabe ahora donde está...? – se atrevió a preguntar Sakuragi, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- No, claro que no. Lo primero que hice al encontrarle fue avisar a Ayako de que estaba bien. Pero no le dije donde estaba.

- ...

- Sabes Sakuragi, yo siempre pensé que tú sí habrías podido ayudarle... – dijo Mitsui.

- ¿Cómo...? – preguntó Hanamichi con ironía – Él habría pensado que me alegraba de su desgracia, como pensaron todos...

- No lo habrían pensado si hubieras ido a verle...

- Ya te he dicho que no pude...

- Eres un cobarde...

- Lo sé...

Aquello descolocó a Mitsui. ¿Sakuragi reconociendo que era un cobarde?

"¿Qué diablos te pasa...?"

En ese momento se escuchó ruido de llaves, y unos instantes después entraban Sendoh y Rukawa en la salita, uno detrás del otro.

- Hola chicos – saludó el entrenador - ¿Qué tal?

- Psé... – murmuró Mitsui - ¿Qué tal el partido?

- Muy bien, ganamos. Gracias a Rukawa.

- ... – Rukawa no dijo nada.

- Bueno, nos vamos a duchar, hasta dentro de un rato.

Cuando Rukawa dio la vuelta para dirigirse al baño, Sakuragi se fijó de nuevo en el número de su camiseta: el 14. La primera vez no le dio importancia, pero ahora que sabía que Mitsui también tenía relación con él, algo le hizo sentir incómodo. Miró al ex-número 14 del Shohoku, preguntándose si debería sentir celos de él y no del puercoespín.

xXx

Por la noche Mitsui se marchó a su casa después de cenar, y Sendoh se fue temprano a la cama, de manera que se quedaron solos Sakuragi y Rukawa en la salita mirando la televisión, sentados en el mismo sofá. En las noticias dieron casi las mismas que al mediodía, así que volvieron a hablar sobre Hanamichi.

A Sakuragi le incomodaba sobremanera la situación, pero en cambio Rukawa en lo único que estaba pensando era en cómo era posible que teniendo todo lo que tenía el torpe – fama, dinero, salud – el día anterior se le echara a llorar. Su atención sin embargo se trasladó de pronto a un aspecto mucho menos trascendental.

- ¿Por qué has dejado de teñirte el pelo? – preguntó al ver el pelo rojo en imágenes de un partido bastante reciente.

Hanamichi le miró sorprendido por la pregunta, ya era extraño que Rukawa iniciara una conversación y más aún sobre aquello.

- Bueno, pues... en realidad lo llevo teñido de castaño oscuro, ya que no quise esperar a que me creciera y luego cortármelo. No sé, creo que me cansé de parecer un semáforo... – bromeó – Además, ya no tengo quince años...

Al oír eso, la mirada de Rukawa se apagó un poco. "Qué no daría yo por volver a tener quince años...", pensó. Sakuragi lo notó y se sintió mal.

Mientras Rukawa mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla del televisor, Sakuragi se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente. En su caso, el pelo largo hasta los hombros le sentaba de miedo. Además el flequillo ya no le tapaba tanto la frente y su cara se veía más despejada. Pero aparte de ese cambio de look, su rostro apenas había cambiado, podría pasar perfectamente por un chico de secundaria. Sakuragi pensó que si no fuera por esa mirada mucho más gélida y por la silla de ruedas que había junto al sofá, parecía el mismo Rukawa que conoció en el instituto.

El mismo chico del que se enamoró.

"Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes...", pensó con amargura.

Pero ahora ya era tarde... ¿o no?

Por fin Rukawa se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y sus miradas se encontraron. Sakuragi, al verse reflejado en sus pupilas, no aguantó más, una oleada de sentimientos le invadieron, e hizo algo que dejó fuera de combate al zorro: acercó su rostro al suyo y le besó.

Sus labios, tal y como imaginaba, eran frescos y suaves. Los saboreó poco a poco, sin prisas, con pequeños y tímidos besos, animado por el que Rukawa no se hubiera apartado.

Pero es que Rukawa estaba en shock. Su cerebro era incapaz de asimilar que Hanamichi Sakuragi le estuviera besando. El mismo Hanamichi Sakuragi que le odiaba en el instituto, del que no había tenido noticias personales en ocho años, el mismo que se había presentado por sorpresa hacia unos días en el pabellón, y casi autoinvitado a su casa.

Y para colmo, era su primer beso.

Casi sin darse cuenta, entreabrió los labios. Sakuragi, complacido, no rechazó la invitación e introdujo suavemente su lengua en la boca del zorro, mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba la mejilla.

Fue entonces que Rukawa reaccionó, y de un pequeño empujón, apartó a Sakuragi.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – dijo entre dientes.

Sakuragi parpadeó, aunque en realidad no le sorprendía del todo esa actitud. Intentó descifrar lo que estaba pensando realmente el zorro, pero no lo consiguió.

- Lo siento... – se disculpó finalmente - Yo... – pero no terminó la frase.

- ¿Tú qué? – insistió Rukawa.

- ...

- ¡Responde maldita sea! – exclamó - ¿A qué ha venido eso¡¿Te estás burlando de mí!

- ¡No! – casi gritó Sakuragi.

"Maldita sea¿por qué siempre terminamos así?", se desesperó el ex-pelirrojo. Se había precipitado con el beso, ahora lo entendía, pero no había marcha atrás...

- Yo... te quiero...

Rukawa esperó a que terminara la frase. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, desde un 'te quiero hundir' a un 'te quiero moler a golpes', frases a las que estaba tan acostumbrado escuchar años atrás. Pero el zorro palideció al darse cuenta de que la frase no tenía continuación.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto...? – preguntó en un susurro ahogado.

- ¿El qué...? – preguntó Sakuragi sin entender.

- ¿Por qué te burlas así de mí...?

- ¡Te he dicho que no me estoy burlando de ti!

- ...

Se hizo el silencio durante unos momentos. Rukawa no entendía nada. No entendía nada de nada, y miraba a Sakuragi como a un completo desconocido. Hanamichi no soportó esa mirada.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente.

- ¿Y bien qué? – repitió Kaede con voz ausente.

- ¿Me vas a dar una oportunidad?

Esta vez Rukawa lo miró como a un loco.

- Ni hablar.

Lo dijo tan seguro que Sakuragi enrojeció de la ira.

- ¿Es por Mitsui, verdad! – preguntó levantándose y señalándole acusador - ¿Tienes algo con él, a que si!

- ¿Cómo! – la expresión de Rukawa se transformó de nuevo en desconcierto.

- ¿Por qué llevas sino el número 14 como dorsal en tu camiseta!

Si no fuera porque ya se le había olvidado como se hacía, Rukawa se habría puesto a reír.

- Eres un torpe – suspiró – Es el número que me dieron al ingresar en el equipo. No lo elegí yo.

La explicación pareció convencer a Hanamichi. Entonces sólo quedaba...

- Entonces es por Sendoh...

Las mejillas de Rukawa se tiñeron de un desconocido rosa, y aquello le delató. Sakuragi sintió derrumbarse su mundo mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡No digas giladas! – casi gritó Rukawa, acalorado - ¿Y por qué coño tengo que ser gay...!

Sakuragi no contestó. Cogió su cartera y se fue del piso sin mirar atrás.

Rukawa se quedó solo en la salita; el silencio le hizo darse cuenta de que si Sendoh aún no se había dormido seguramente habría escuchado la conversación, y esta vez sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! por fin, después de mil años, bueno no tantos, vuelvo a actualizar esta historia! Mil disculpas por la demora, pero es que me había quedado muy trabada con los capítulos finales. Pero ahora ya me he decidido... así que mis protagonistas pueden empezar a temblar... XD

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, están respondidos a continuación:

Elena: no sólo las niñas jejeje ya lo verás. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Kaehana9: buff nada bueno le pasa. En un par de capítulos todo quedará aclarado. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

Sol: hola! bueno, Sakuragi celoso ya lo está un buen, y respecto a tus peticiones, algo habrá en el capítulo siguiente, pero pokito (no me da tiempo a poner más). Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

LadyKaoru: gracias, la verdad me costó mucho hacer una descripción más o menos decente, lo mío no son los decorados. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Astrea: primero de todo perdona por lo que te dije de Sendoh, la verdad es que te confundí con una de las antisendistas. Tienes toda la razón, a partir de ahora se armará la gorda. Lo de la minifalda fue un lapsus total XD pero me da pereza editarlo XDD. Muchos besos y gracias por el review! Y disculpas también por el retraso!

LadyEm: el mejor¿ tu crees¿ me has dejado de una pieza XD entonces te tengo que pedir disculpas otra vez por el retraso: gomen nasaiii!

Nae: jejeje yo no poder decir nada. Pero si no quieres parejas yaoi para esos dos te recomiendo el fic que te comenté por el msn XD

Uesugi Yukino: falta poco para desvelarlo todo. Y estoy pensando seriamente en escribir otro senru, creo que ya eres la quinta que me lo pide XD pero es que ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada T.T. en fin, besos y gracias por el review!

Señorita Luna: estooo... que fuerte, que le hiciste a tu hermano? Bueno, me ha puesto muy contenta lo que me has dicho del fic, espero que te guste la continuación.

Hasta el próximo capítulo,

Khira


	7. Sorpresa

**Sólo un recuerdo**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 7. Sorpresa**

Aquel era uno de los pocos bares de la ciudad que no cerraban en toda la noche. Sin embargo a esas horas de la madrugada, pocos eran ya los clientes. Uno de ellos era Sakuragi, quien sentado en la barra, observaba el fondo vacío de su copa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Se sentía un completo estúpido. Por no haber conseguido olvidarle. Por declararse. Por creer que a esas alturas aún podría tener algo con Rukawa.

"No es a esto a lo que vine...", recordó con pesar. Ya no había oportunidad para él. En ningún sentido.

Y para colmo, la canción que sonaba en ese momento en el bar parecía hablar sobre él...

_A la terra humida escric  
nen estic boig per tu,  
em passo els dies  
esperant la nit._

(En la tierra húmeda escribo

niño estoy loco por ti,

me paso los días

esperando la noche.)

_Com et puc estimar  
si de mi estàs tan lluny;  
servil i acabat  
boig per tu._

(Como te puedo querer

si de mí estás tan lejos;

servicial y acabado

loco por ti.)

_Sé molt bé que des d'aquest bar  
jo no puc arribar on ets tu,  
però dins la meva copa veig  
1reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré;  
servil i acabat_

_boig per tu._

(Sé muy bien que desde este bar

no podré llegar a donde estás tú

pero en mi copa veo

reflejada tu luz, me la beberé;

servicial y acabado

loco por ti.)

"Loco por ti...", repitió mentalmente Sakuragi. Sí, completamente loco...

_Quan no hi siguis al matí,  
les llàgrimes es perdran  
entre la pluja  
que caurà avui._

(Cuando por la mañana no estés

las lágrimas se perderán

entre la lluvia

que caerá hoy.)

_Em quedaré atrapat  
ebri d'aquesta llum  
servil i acabat  
boig per tu._

(Me quedaré atrapado

ebrio de esta luz

servicial y acabado

loco por ti.)

_Sé molt bé que des d'aquest bar  
jo no puc arribar on ets tu,  
però dins la meva copa veig  
reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré;  
servil i acabat boig per tu..._

La canción por fin se terminó y Sakuragi apuró su copa.

- Otro whisky doble, por favor... – le pidió al camarero, quien le miró con algo de reparo, aunque sin embargo le sirvió de nuevo. Estaba a punto de terminar su turno y poco le importaba lo que le pudiera suceder a ese borracho de rostro familiar.

Sakuragi apuró de nuevo la copa como si de agua se tratase. Llevaba ya cinco pero su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado al alcohol que sus efectos aún no eran notables. Aunque quizás, el verbo 'acostumbrar', no era el más correcto...

Levantó la cabeza para pedir otro whisky, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cara del nuevo camarero.

- ... – quiso decir algo pero se quedó con la boca abierta y sin palabras.

- Hola Hanamichi, cuanto tiempo... – saludó el camarero con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yohei... – murmuró finalmente el ex-pelirrojo, con los ojos acuosos – Yohei, amigo...

- Te hacía en España.. – comentó mientras retiraba disimuladamente el vaso vacío – ¿Cuando has vuelto?

- Ha-hace unos días...

- Vaya, me alegro de que por fin te decidieras...

Hanamichi agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Cuando todos le miraban con odio y le acusaban de alegrarse de la desgracia de Rukawa, Yohei fue el único que siguió a su lado. Y aún así, tampoco se despidió de él al marcharse a Estados Unidos, ni le había llamado ni visitado en todo ese tiempo. Alargó la mano en busca de su copa para pedirle que se la rellenara pero no la encontró.

- Eh...

- Mi compañero me ha avisado de que ya has bebido suficiente por esta noche... – se adelantó Yohei.

- Nunca es suficiente... – musitó Sakuragi con voz apenas audible.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada... que... ¿y eso que trabajas aquí?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

- Ya sabes que no era muy bueno en los estudios... – admitió – Pero no está mal, no te creas. Me basta y me sobra para mantener a mi familia.

- ¿Tu familia? – se sorprendió Hanamichi.

- Mira – Yohei se sacó la cartera de un bolsillo y le mostró las fotos que guardaba en ella – Te presento a Fuji, mi esposa, y a mi hija Yawara – dijo orgulloso.

- Fuji... – repitió como en trance. Además que la chica se le hacía demasiado conocida – No me digas que es...

- En efecto – sonrió – Una de las amigas de Haruko...

El nombre de Haruko le produjo un escalofrío a Sakuragi. Después de que regresara al equipo tras la rehabilitación, salieron juntos un tiempo. Pero fue un desastre; la chica castaña no había olvidado a Rukawa y terminaron bastante mal.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó curioso - No recuerdo que en el instituto mostrarás interés en ella...

- Y no lo tenía – reconoció – Era una chica demasiado tímida para mi gusto. Pero un par de años después coincidimos en una fiesta de amigos comunes... ambos habíamos cambiado bastante y bueno... fue un flechazo...

Yohei parecía muy feliz mientras le seguía contando resumidamente lo que había acontecido en su vida durante esos ocho años que llevaban sin verse. Le contó que se casó con Fuji hacía apenas tres años, y solo un año después tuvieron a la niña; y que también había trabajado como transportista además de camarero. Por último le contó que ahora estaba solo en casa porque Fuji y Yawara estaban en casa de sus suegros de visita.

- En fin¿y que tal tu vida? – preguntó de pronto, sobresaltando al otro chico – Sí, ya sé que eres una estrella deportiva de fama internacional¿pero que tal tu vida privada? De ella no hay noticias...

- Nada del otro mundo... – respondió evasivamente.

- Algo habrá que puedas contarme¿no? - insistió - ¿Tienes novia?

- No...

- Vaya... ¿No te gustan las españolas?

- No mucho...

- Te entiendo... Son mejores las chicas orientales, eh? – rió Yohei.

- ...

El chico más bajo frunció el ceño. Hanamichi ya no era el mismo antes de marcharse, pero el chico que tenía enfrente era solo una sombra del que un día fue su mejor amigo.

"Si no hubiera ocurrido aquello..."

Yohei nunca podría olvidarlo...

- - - Flashback - - -

Era un día de marzo muy caluroso. Yohei estaba en el patio acompañado por Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu. Hablaban de cómo les habían ido los exámenes finales mientras merendaban, o mejor dicho, intentaban que Takamiya no se apoderase de sus almuerzos. Primero se escuchó un ruido sordo, y a continuación un agudo grito, claramente femenino, al que siguieron varios más. Los chicos se dirigieron corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían, y la imagen con que se encontraron no les abandonaría en mucho tiempo.

Kaede Rukawa estaba tendido en el suelo, junto a la fachada derecha del edificio secundario, boca arriba, en una postura que de lejos ya se sabía que no estaba durmiendo. Pero además, le salía sangre por la nariz y por un oído. Por lo menos respiraba.

A su alrededor, chicos y chicas completamente impactados. Un chico de primero se acercó a él e iba a zarandearle por si le hacía volver en sí, pero Yohei reaccionó y le apartó.

- ¡No le toquéis! – gritó - ¡Y llamad a una ambulancia¡Y a algún profesor!

Un par de chicas se alejaron para cumplir sus órdenes. Mientras tanto iban llegando más alumnos y alumnas y todos se horrorizaban ante la escena. Yohei se arrodilló junto a Rukawa e intentó pensar que había pasado para que el moreno terminara así. Preguntó si alguien había visto algo pero la respuesta fue negativa. Como ellos, sólo habían escuchado el golpe.

"El golpe...", repitió Yohei mentalmente, y por instinto miró hacia arriba.

"Podría ser que...", pensó aterrado.

Las ventanas de los salones estaban cerradas, lógico pues aunque ya era el mes de marzo hacía mucho frío. Agolpados en sus cristales, varios alumnos también contemplaban atónitos a Rukawa.

Continuó recorriendo con la vista la fachada principal del edificio, hasta llegar a la azotea, y un viento helado le traspasó el alma.

Si estaba en lo cierto, Rukawa había caído desde una altura de tres pisos...

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

- Dime Hanamichi... – murmuró Yohei rompiendo el silencio – ¿Viniste a ver a Rukawa?

- Ajá...

- ¿Y como está...?

- Bastante bien... – "Mejor que yo...", pensó. A continuación cayó en la cuenta de algo - ¿Cómo sabes que está en...?

- ¿En esta ciudad? – completó Yohei. Sakuragi asintió – Un día me encontré a Mitsui. Pero no me dejaron ir a verle. Aunque tampoco habría sabido que decirle, sólo nos conocíamos de vista.

- Ya... Oye Yohei, ponme otra copa anda...

- No, ya has bebido suficiente.

- Eso no importa, no tengo que conducir.

- No es sólo por eso, Hanamichi.

- ¡Pues no hay ninguna otra razón! – exclamó de pronto alzando la voz - ¡Que me pongas otra copa, joder!

Yohei parpadeó sorprendido por ese repentino cambio de humor, pero no se inmutó.

- No.

- Muy bien, pues me iré a otro bar.

Sakuragi efectivamente se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

- Hanamichi... espera, por favor...

Pero el ex–pelirrojo no se detuvo. Y al verlo salir por la puerta del bar, Yohei tuvo el amargo presentimiento de que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

xXx

Por la mañana Sendoh se había mostrado sorprendido de que Sakuragi no estuviera en la casa, pero en ningún momento le comentó a Rukawa si había oído algo de la conversación o más bien discusión que mantuvieron.

- Sakuragi empieza a preocuparme – dijo Sendoh de repente mientras terminaba de desayunar, mirando la hora en el reloj del salón.

- ... – Rukawa, sentado frente a él en la mesa, no se inmutó.

- ¿Tan mal le sentó que le rechazaras? – se decidió a preguntar.

Rukawa dio un respingo al ver confirmadas sus sospechas de que Akira lo había oído todo. Le miró con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que el puercoespín no notó.

- ¿Lo escuchaste...? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- A trozos – admitió Sendoh.

- ...

- ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué le rechazaste?

- ¿C-cómo...? – preguntó Kaede apurado.

- Bueno, Sakuragi fue tu primer amor¿no? – sonrió.

El zorro se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar eso. Maldijo el día que se le ocurrió confesárselo.

- Y dicen que los primeros amores nunca se olvidan... – continuó el chico más alto.

- Claro que se olvidan... – replicó Rukawa – A veces no hay más remedio...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por favor Akira, es evidente...

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Sendoh quería replicarle que su condición no era impedimento para mantener una relación, ni mucho menos para estar enamorado, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Por su parte Rukawa estaba en un dilema, quizás no volvería a tener otra oportunidad como aquella para hablar al chico mayor sobre sus sentimientos. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él pero aún así sentía que lo necesitaba. Decidió que primero tantearía el terreno.

- Además... ahora hay otra persona... – musitó mirando al suelo.

- ¿Ah sí? – se sorprendió Akira. De pronto su expresión se volvió divertida – Espero que Sakuragi no tuviera razón y se trate de Mitsui – rió.

- No, no es Mitsui – dijo Rukawa levantando la cabeza y mirándole tan fijamente que Sendoh comprendió al instante y se le borró la sonrisa.

Se quedó helado.

- P-pero Kaede... – balbuceó - Tú sabes que yo... que yo no...

- Lo sé – interrumpió Rukawa, sintiendo un dolor terrible en el pecho – Lo sé... Pero... necesitaba decírtelo.

- Kaede yo… - Sendoh quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada – Lo siento… - dijo simplemente.

- No te disculpes…

- Pero…

- Que… no… te… disculpes…

- Kaede…

Sendoh suspiró, se levantó y se le acercó para abrazarle, sintiendo contra su pecho los sollozos mal reprimidos del chico más joven.

- ¿Desde cuando…? – preguntó en voz baja.

- No lo sé… - contestó Rukawa intentando tranquilizarse.

Cuando los sollozos cesaron al cabo de un rato, Sendoh le apartó sujetándole cariñosamente de los hombros.

- ¿Estás bien...? – preguntó pensando que al menos se había desahogado.

- ... – Rukawa asintió, en realidad no lo estaba pero no quería preocuparle más.

- ¿Seguro?

- Que sí... vete o llegaras tarde a la clínica.

- Es cierto – dijo Sendoh mirando su reloj – Supongo que Mitsui debe estar por llegar. ¿Prefieres que espere a que suba?

- No, no importa, puedes irte.

- Ayer le di las llaves, así que puedes esperarle en la cama si quieres.

- Ok.

Sendoh le miró a los ojos una vez más antes de partir. Le pasó la mano por los cabellos y le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse. Sentía una angustia extraña en el corazón, y no sólo era la culpabilidad por haberlo rechazado.

"Por favor, por lo que más quieras, no hagas una tontería...", rogó mentalmente.

xXx

Sakuragi caminaba por la calle sin prisas y algo torpemente de vuelta a casa de Sendoh y Rukawa. Había pasado la noche bebiendo, en tres bares diferentes ya que a la quinta copa ninguno le había querido servir más. Sin embargo estaba lo bastante lúcido como para que sus pensamientos se centraran únicamente en el zorro, aunque en realidad, hacía muchos años que era así.

Ya era hora de tomar una decisión. Rukawa parecía estar bien, pero él no. Y no quería estarlo, no se lo merecía, así que lo mejor era acabar con esto de una vez.

Al distinguir el portal del edificio desde la otra acera instintivamente apretó el paso y se tocó los bolsillos para comprobar que aún llevaba en el bolsillo las llaves que le prestó Rukawa unos días antes.

No estaba preparado para lo que se encontró nada más asomarse al portal.

Sendoh y Mitsui se estaban besando...

* * *

**N/A: **Tachánnn! He aquí la pareja (estable) de este fic. Algunas ya os habíais pispado, espero haber sorprendido a las demás XD. Supongo que a la mayoría os gustará la pareja, porque eso significa que quedan desparejados Hanamichi y Rukawa, pero... recordad lo otro que dije al principio...

La canción por cierto las que sois de Cataluña seguro que la conocéis, es 'Boig per tu' de Sau. ¿Exagero si digo que es casi como un himno de la música en catalán? Creo que no XD.

Gracias por los reviews, están respondidos a continuación:

Elena: creo que se cortó el review T.T En fin, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Besosss

Kaehana9: te he desintrigado un poco o te he dejado más en ascuas? Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Faye: jeje Rukawa si que no se lo esperaba, pobrecito. Lo de 'por qué tengo que ser gay?' era un poco guiño a las escritoras, que siempre damos por hecho que el pobre chico es homosexual y enamorado de su enemigo XD muchos besos y gracias por el review

Astrea: hola! bueno, ya has visto (más bien leído) que Rukawa sí que siente algo por Sendoh, pero ahora ha sido el puercoespín quien le ha dado calabazas a él ''''. Y el del sueño efectivamente era Sendoh, pero miraré de dejarlo un poco más claro en el siguiente capítulo. Y no hubo nada de violación pero sí efectivamente estrés postraumático, o algo así, ya verás por qué. En fin, ahora que ya sabes la pareja, dime, que opinas de los SenMit/MitSen? Muchos besos y muchas gracias por el review, y aunque haya actualizado pronto, me puedes dejar un testamento igualmente, que me encantan los reviews largos XD

Sol: supongo que no habrás quedado contenta con el capítulo, pero a que he actualizado prontito?

Vanne: pues con Sen de momento no va a acabar, porque el puercoespín ya está ocupado... así que o con Hanamichi, o con nadie, o... no digo más XD. muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Balucita: la razón de mi demora fue lo peor que me podía pasar: no sabía como continuar! Pero por suerte ya he resuelto mis líos mentales y el final está también decidido. Yo también creo que es una situación demasiado difícil, no creo que vuelva a escribir un fic así ni parecido, me da demasiada penita. Sobretodo Ru, que como bien dices, en la serie es tan huraño e independiente y yo le he puesto en una situación que no le quedaba más remedio que dejarse ayudar. En fin, sólo puedo decir que recuerda que es sólo un fic. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Uesugi Yukino: weno, esta vez no ha pasado tanto tiempo, verdad? pues akí la verdad van a sufrir los cuatro, tu Mitsui incluido, que te parece como pareja de Sendoh? Ya falta poco para saber que le pasó a Rukawa para que se cayera. El hombre del sueño era Sendoh, que es de quien está enamorado el zorrito para desgracia de Hana. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	8. La decisión

**Sólo un recuerdo**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 8. La decisión**

Inmediatamente Sakuragi se hizo a un lado del portal para que no le vieran. Él tampoco podía verles a ellos pero sí les oía. Al principio durante unos segundos sólo escuchó gemidos y jadeos.

"¿Por qué no me habían dicho que estaban juntos?", se preguntó el pelirrojo, aún atónito. "¿Lo sabrá Rukawa...?"

No sabía exactamente por qué se había escondido. Quizás porque el instinto le dijo que de esta manera descubriría algo más que no sabía, y así fue.

- Hisashi, para... – oyó que Sendoh decía.

- Mmm... ¿Por qué?

- No sé, no me encuentro cómodo... – por la mirada de Mitsui, Sendoh supo que mejor contárselo cuanto antes para que no hubiera malentendidos - Joder, es que Rukawa se me acaba de declarar...

- ¿Qué! – exclamó Mitsui.

"¿Qué!", pensó Hanamichi.

- Cómo lo oyes... - suspiró Akira – Yo ya me temía algo... pero jamás imaginé que se atrevería a decírmelo.

- ¿Y tú que le has dicho...? – preguntó Mitsui.

- ¿Qué le iba a decir? – preguntó Akira a su vez - Pues que lo sentía.

- ... – Mitsui se arrepintió de haber dudado de su chico por una milésima de segundo.

- Y yo que pensaba que todavía estaba enamorado de Sakuragi... – decía el entrenador de los Kuma.

Al escuchar eso, Hanamichi se quedó blanco y sin aire.

"¿Cómo que estaba enamorado de mí...?"

- Yo también lo pensé, por como se ha comportado estos días... – comentó Mitsui - Pensé que le mandaría a paseo nada más verle y ya ves... incluso le invitó a montar con él el sábado. Te juro que aluciné.

- Ya...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Mitsui finalmente.

- Supongo que ser más discretos aún de lo que ya éramos – respondió Sendoh. Miró su reloj y se mordió el labio – Mierda, voy a llegar tarde. No me tendría que haber 'entretenido' contigo – se quejó.

- Te acompaño con el coche, y así podemos 'entretenernos' un poco más – propuso.

- Rukawa te está esperando – le recordó Sendoh.

- Estaré de vuelta en quince minutos. Además, tenemos toda la mañana.

- Está bien.

Al escuchar que se marchaban, Sakuragi se apresuró a dar unos pasos más calle abajo para esconderse en otro portal. Afortunadamente Mitsui y Sendoh se fueron por el lado contrario. Los vio meterse en el Toyota de Mitsui y partir hacia la clínica.

Aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cuándo había estado el zorro enamorado de él? Tenía que ser en el instituto, porque después no se habían vuelto a ver...

El alma se le estaba partiendo en pedazos. Porque si lo hubiera sabido antes... si se hubieran confesado sus sentimientos mutuamente... seguramente aquel día no se habrían discutido y aquello no habría pasado...

Y entonces, de repente, lo supo. Supo que había llegado el momento.

Pero antes lo intentaría por última vez.

xXx

Tumbado en la cama, Rukawa se preguntaba por qué demonios Mitsui tardaba tanto. No es que no le gustara estar solo de vez en cuando, como en los viejos tiempos cuando no dependía de nadie, sino que le preocupaba que el chico de la cicatriz se hubiera enfadado por él por declararse a su novio. Pero supuso que Mitsui entendería que lo último que pretendía era 'arrebatárselo', era evidente que contra él no tenía posibilidad alguna.

Aún así, lo cierto era que le había dolido mucho aquel rechazo...

Sólo se había enamorado dos veces en su vida, ambas veces de chicos, aunque no por eso se consideraba homosexual. El primero desapareció de su vida ocho años atrás cuando él estaba aún en el hospital haciéndose a la idea de que nunca más volvería a caminar ni mucho menos a jugar al baloncesto; y el segundo estaba felizmente enamorado de otra persona. Había que reconocer que mucha suerte no había tenido...

Giró la cabeza para mirar su silla de ruedas. ¿Suerte? No, no había tenido suerte en absoluto. Sin esperanzas de conquistar a Sakuragi, por lo que ni lo intentó, su único sueño durante la adolescencia era dedicarse al baloncesto profesional, y nunca pudo cumplirlo. Ni lo cumpliría jamás. Se lo dejaron muy claro desde el principio: la lesión de su columna era irreversible.

La primera vez que un fisioterapeuta le propuso jugar al baloncesto en silla de ruedas, le golpeó. Nunca antes se había sentido tan humillado como en aquel instante. ¡Él era una de las más famosas promesas del baloncesto juvenil japonés¿Cómo iba a conformarse con jugar como un paralítico?

Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que dejarse convencer por Sendoh unos años después fue la mejor decisión de su vida. Volver a tener un balón en sus manos, volver a sentir su tacto, escuchar su sonido al rebotar en la duela... lanzarlo a canasta... y fallar, porque tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a encestar desde su nueva altura. Volver a tener compañeros, disputar un partido, alegrarse por una victoria y enojarse por una derrota...

Pero nada de eso podía compararse con la sensación de estar volando como cuando realizaba un mate...

De pronto escuchó unos ruidos: eran pasos, pero no los reconoció. Se incorporó un poco como pudo y vio a Sakuragi a los pies de su cama.

- ¿Sakuragi?

- ¿Tú sabías que Sendoh y Mitsui están juntos? – preguntó el ex–pelirrojo.

Nada más escucharle hablar, Rukawa intuyó que algo le pasaba. Además parecía que le costaba enfocar la mirada. Pero no le dio importancia y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, boca arriba mirando al techo y con las manos entrelazadas por debajo de la nuca, como si estuviera tomando el sol.

- Claro que sí – suspiró.

- ¿Y aún así te has declarado al maldito de Sendoh?

Sin moverse, Rukawa desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia él, preguntándose como demonios se había enterado. Sendoh era un bocazas pero no creía que se hubiera atrevido a tanto.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – bufó.

Sakuragi no respondió. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta del dormitorio con llave, y para sorpresa de Rukawa, corrió una pesada estantería para bloquearla.

- ¿Pero qué coño haces? – preguntó desconcertado.

Hanamichi tampoco respondió esta vez. Al acabar se dirigió hacia él y se colocó a un lado de la cama, a su lado, mirándole con expresión extraña. Luego se sentó en ella y alargó la mano para acariciarle la cara, pero Rukawa se apartó de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba un poco. El ex-pelirrojo se limitó a seguir mirándole por unos segundos, hasta que se acercó de nuevo a él, esta vez colocándose del todo sobre la cama, arrodillado.

- Sakuragi¿qué crees que…?

No pudo seguir hablando. De pronto una mano le agarró fuertemente de los cabellos, y una boca voraz aprisionó la suya. Rukawa se dio cuenta entonces por su aliento de que Sakuragi había bebido, y por lo visto estaba más que borracho. Reaccionó a los pocos segundos e intentó apartarse colocando sus manos en sus hombros y empujando, pero no lo consiguió.

Sakuragi descargó todo su peso sobre él, obligándole a tumbarse en la cama, mientras le besaba con tanta furia que no tardó en sentir el sabor de la sangre del chico más bajo en su boca. Aquello le excitó sobremanera.

Rukawa notó la dureza de Sakuragi y se sintió más desconcertado aún. Además se estaba asfixiando, no estaba acostumbrado a que le besaran así, mejor dicho, no estaba acostumbrado a que le besaran, y además le dolían los labios. Eso le dio una idea y entreabriéndolos un poco atrapó el labio inferior de Sakuragi y mordió con toda su fuerza.

- ¡Aaarghhh! – gritó Sakuragi apartándose por fin de él.

Rukawa se incorporó pero inmediatamente recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo dejo de nuevo tumbado y con la cara ladeada.

Empezó a asustarse.

Con una mano en la nariz, notando la tibieza de su propia sangre, Rukawa giró lentamente la cara para ver el rostro de su agresor, y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Sakuragi, pasándose la mano por el labio sangrante, resollando, y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y furiosos.

- ¿Qué quieres…? – alcanzó a preguntar el moreno, sin poder evitar que le temblara un poco la voz.

Sakuragi bajó la mano y situó ambas en la cintura de Rukawa, agarrando a la vez el borde de sus pantalones cortos y de sus bóxers.

- Te quiero a ti – anunció con una voz tan gutural que no parecía la suya.

- ¿Qué…!

Pero Rukawa aún no había reaccionado del todo y Sakuragi ya le había bajado la ropa interior, dejando su virilidad al descubierto. Se incorporó de golpe para intentar evitarlo, apoyando las palmas de las manos en la cama, pero otro puñetazo en su nariz, más fuerte que el anterior, le hizo caer de nuevo de espaldas.

Cuando quiso intentar levantarse de nuevo, ya tenía a Sakuragi encima, acomodado entre sus piernas y mordiendo y lamiéndole el cuello y las clavículas. En ese momento su sangre fría se fue al garete y dejó que el pánico le invadiera.

- ¡No¡Sakuragi, no! – empezó a gritar - ¡Déjame¡Sakuragi, quítate¡¡SAKURAGI POR FAVOR DÉJAME!

Sus gritos y forcejeos sólo sirvieron para que Sakuragi usara más la fuerza contra él, sujetándole de las muñecas a la vez que le mordía con más fuerza una clavícula, haciendo que el chico de ojos azules no pudiera evitar gritar de dolor.

El forcejeo continuó; Sakuragi intentaba sujetar ambas manos de Rukawa con una sola para así poder desabrocharse los pantalones, pero no lo lograba. Kaede empezó a gritarle de nuevo que se apartara y Sakuragi le acalló con otro violento y largo beso.

Fue entonces que notó que el zorro dejaba de forcejear. Primero pensó que era que por fin le había 'convencido', pero al separarse y ver sus ojos húmedos y su expresión cansada comprendió que la realidad era otra.

Rukawa se había rendido. Algo que nunca había hecho en sus tiempos de preparatoria, lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Sakuragi se separó más y se sentó en su estómago.

- ¿No vas a defenderte? – preguntó.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó a su vez Kaede con voz cansada – Si no podía contigo en el instituto, menos ahora. Haz lo que quieras hacer. Total no voy a sentir nada...

Sakuragi se mordió un labio, destrozado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio largo rato, mirándose a los ojos.

- Pero antes dime por qué – ordenó Rukawa finalmente, ya sin un atisbo de miedo en su voz.

- Porque te quiero – respondió Sakuragi en un susurro – Y sé que tú me quieres a mí.

- Eso no es cierto – replicó el moreno, sorprendido.

- Pero escuché a Sendoh decirle a Mitsui que estabas enamorado de mí...

Rukawa frunció el ceño un momento pero enseguida su expresión se relajó. Que más daba ahora...

- Tú lo has dicho, _estaba _– admitió – Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Sakuragi.

- Pero... – al ex-pelirrojo se le humedecieron los ojos – Yo también te quería, y no he conseguido olvidarte en todos estos años...

- Lo siento – dijo Rukawa con un tono completamente neutro - Pero para mi... el amor que sentía por ti es sólo un recuerdo...

- ¡NO! – gritó Sakuragi de pronto apretando los puños - ¡No, no es cierto!

Se inclinó nuevamente sobre Rukawa para besarle, pero el moreno no le correspondía...

Empezó a llorar...

- E-está bien... – aceptó a la vez que se levantaba dando un par de tumbos – En realidad ya vine aquí sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades contigo...

- ¿Para que viniste, Sakuragi...? – preguntó Kaede sabiendo que esta vez tendría la respuesta, colocándose en la cama de manera que podía apoyar la espalda en la cabecera.

- Para esto...

Y para estupor de Rukawa, Sakuragi se levantó un poco la camisa y se sacó una pistola de la espalda...

- ¿Q-que haces con eso? – exclamó Rukawa - ¿De dónde la has sacado?

- La compré el día que Sendoh se desmayó... Tengo una en Madrid pero no habría pasado por la aduana... Te sorprendería saber la de cosas que se pueden comprar con dinero en cualquier sitio... – explicó Sakuragi con voz ausente, manteniendo la pistola hacia abajo y haciendo un ruido con ella que Rukawa no supo que significaba, pero seguro que estaba cargada. Quizás le había quitado el seguro.

De pronto se escuchó ruido de llaves en la puerta. Rukawa se sobresaltó, pero Sakuragi permaneció impasible, como si no oyera nada. Pensó que sería Mitsui, pero inesperadamente fue la voz de Sendoh la que se escuchó, cada vez más cerca de la habitación.

- ¿Kaede¡Me he dejado la cartera! Mitsui me acompañará a la clínica en coche¿de acuerdo? Aunque ya llego tarde igualmente... vaya bulla me van a meter... Oye¿qué haces con la puerta cerrada?

Y el picaporte empezó a moverse, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y además con una estantería enorme delante.

- ¡Kaede! – la voz de Sendoh cambió inmediatamente de registro - ¿Qué haces con la puerta cerrada con llave¡¡Kaede!

- E-estoy con Sakuragi... – balbuceó Rukawa en voz lo suficientemente alta para que le oyera.

- ¿Con Sakuragi¿Sakuragi, estás ahí¿Has cerrado tú la puerta¡¡Contesta, ostia!

El picaporte se movía haciendo mucho ruido. Sendoh estaba cada vez más histérico, y pronto sabría que con razón.

- Tiene... tiene una pistola...

- ¿Qué! – gritó Sendoh.

- Tranquilos, no la voy a usar yo... – habló por fin Sakuragi. Dio un paso hacia Rukawa y alargó la pistola hacia él de manera que pudiera cogerla por el mango – Toma.

Rukawa se quedó mirándola pero no la cogió.

- ¿Por qué me das esto...? – susurró - ¿Quieres... quieres que me suicide...?

La idea no le producía temor en absoluto; hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que estaría mejor muerto que vivo. Pero aquello no le cuadraba viniendo de Sakuragi, después de lo que le pidió al saber que ya lo había intentado.

"_Sólo dime que fue un error, que no lo volverás a hacer…"_

- ¡No! – exclamó Sendoh al escuchar a Rukawa - ¿Sakuragi, de que coño vas!

- Claro que no – dijo Hanamichi lo más tranquilamente que la ebriedad le permitía – Es para que la uses contra mí.

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio absoluto en el pequeño piso.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo...? – preguntó Rukawa finalmente.

- Tengo cirrosis hepática avanzada por culpa de mi alcoholismo – anunció el ex-pelirrojo sin cambiar de expresión – Me quedan meses de vida... pero quiero acabar con esto ya.

Rukawa le miró sorprendido. Tras la puerta, Sendoh también lo estaba.

- Pero... ¿y no estás en lista de espera para un trasplante o algo así...? – preguntó Rukawa.

- No – respondió Sakuragi.

- ¿Por qué no...? – preguntó Sendoh.

- Porque no quise. No quiero seguir aquí. No lo soporto más. Intenté olvidarte, Rukawa, te juro que lo intenté... pero no pude. No te pude olvidar a ti ni lo que hice... Por eso quiero que me mates, porque yo no tengo el valor para hacerlo ni la paciencia para esperar quien sabe cuantos meses.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo voy a hacerlo por ti...? – inquirió Kaede, un poco aturdido por la conversación que estaban manteniendo - ¿Crees que por estar en silla de ruedas no me van a mandar a la cárcel?

- He dejado una nota de suicidio en la salita – explicó Hanamichi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – No tendréis más que poner la pistola en mi mano y entregar la nota a la policía.

- ... – Rukawa le miraba atónito – Sakuragi, igualmente no pienso hacerlo. No tengo ninguna razón para matarte.

- Sí, sí que la tienes...

- ¿De que estás hablando...? – preguntó Rukawa sintiendo de repente una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

- Hablo de lo que pasó hace ocho años... lo que te dejó en silla de ruedas...

De pronto Rukawa sentía que le faltaba el aire. Al otro lado de la puerta, Sendoh se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella, aterrado por lo que Sakuragi podría confesar en unos segundos.

La puerta del piso había quedado abierta y por ella entró Mitsui, preocupado porque Sendoh estaba tardando mucho en volver a bajar. Cuando vio a su novio arrodillado frente a la puerta de Rukawa supo que algo muy grave estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué sucede...? – preguntó agachándose junto a él.

- Escucha... – dijo simplemente Sendoh.

En el interior de la habitación, ni Sakuragi ni Rukawa habían reparado en la voz de Mitsui. La mano del ex–pelirrojo que le ofrecía la pistola a Rukawa temblaba, pero en ningún momento hizo ademán de retirarla. Sus ojos miel estaban completamente inundados de lágrimas.

Sabía que en cuanto confesara aquello ya no habría marcha atrás. Rukawa por su parte estaba expectante; él era incapaz de recordar nada relacionado con el 'accidente' que le dejó inválido, era como si su mente se negara a hacerlo.

Sakuragi se aclaró la garganta y con voz rota pronunció las palabras que durante tanto tiempo se había guardado.

- Yo... yo te empujé desde la terraza...

* * *

**N/A: **esto... entre la tardanza y la trama del fic no tengo nada que decir en mi favor, así que mejor paso a responder los reviews...

Elena: como habrás leído, Kaede ya lo sabía. Me ha sorprendido gratamente que lo intuyeras. Besitos y gracias por el review.

Kaehana9: yo sólo he leído un SenMit hasta ahora pero fue bastante bueno. Me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review con lo de 'aquí no se salva ni el apuntador'. Va a ser que no. Muchos besitos y cúidate.

LadyEmII: oh gracias, solo espero que no te decepcione mucho la trama. Besitos y gracias por el review.

Sol: ya lo sabía yo... weno, con Hana no tiene mucha pinta de quedarse, verdad? Muchos besitos y gracias por el review.

Balucita: sí, en la vida real yo no soporto estas cosas... hasta los anuncios de la tele me ponen la carne de gallina. Esta vez sí que me he demorado, sorry XD Besitos y gracias por tu review. (¡Espero la actualización de tu fic!)

Narumi Hikawa: woo un review de Naughty Kitty! (Khira dando saltos por la habitación; weno, cuando lo recibió medio año atrás XDD) Cachondeo aparte, me alegro de verdad de conocer tu opinión sobre esta historia. No tenía ni idea de que te gustaran Sendoh y Mitsui juntos xd. Muchos besos y muchas gracias por el review!

Nikie Blue: nunca digas nunca XDD

Uesugi Yukino: dejaremos el SenRu para otro fic, vale? Porque va a ser que en este no XD aún así espero que te guste (que va a ser difícil XDD) Sendoh va a sufrir mucho, ya verás por qué, pero en cuestión de ukes y semes ni lo había pensado, así que por mi vale XD Besitos y gracias por el review.

Astrea: me alegro de haberte sorprendido con lo de que Sendoh correspondiera a Mitsui, porque como habrás leído, en este fic has adivinado media trama XD Joer con tus presentimientos! eres un peligro XD Gracias por avisarme de mi gazapo, estoy tan acostumbrada (yo y todas, supongo) a leer que Sakuragi o Rukawa se han ido a la NBA (pero te has fijado que casi nunca se van los dos? Siempre hay que putear a alguno XD), que se me fue la olla. Sakuragi se marchó primero a EEUU pero después fichó por la ACB. Ya están corregidos los comentarios de Yohei. Muchos besitos y gracias por tus reviews!

Vanne: no sé si dirás lo mismo próximamente... xd

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Khira


	9. Despedida

**Sólo un recuerdo**

**Por Khira**

**Capítulo 9. Despedida**

Rukawa sintió como si una mano helada le atravesara el pecho y le estrujara el corazón. Mitsui y Sendoh estaban en shock.

- No puede ser... – susurró Kaede casi sin voz – Tú no estabas allí...

- Sí, sí que estaba... – replicó Sakuragi en el mismo tono.

- - - Flashback - - -

Era un día de marzo muy caluroso. Sakuragi, cabreado por lo que había escuchado decir a unos compañeros de equipo, subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la terraza, donde sabía que le encontraría. La abrió y allí estaba, sentado en la barandilla, mirando quien sabe que punto del horizonte. Volteó a mirarle al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, y como siempre, ninguna expresión se mostró en el rostro de porcelana.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, torpe? – preguntó Rukawa.

- Ryota nos busca – contestó Sakuragi secamente – Quiere hablar con los dos.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para decirnos quien es el nuevo capitán.

Rukawa continuó mirándole un momento, y luego desvió de nuevo la vista hacia el horizonte.

- No me interesa.

- ¿No te interesa saber quién de los dos será el nuevo capitán? – preguntó Hanamichi con algo de rabia.

- No me interesa… - por un momento el pelirrojo creyó ver una expresión de soberbia en su cara - … ser el capitán.

Sakuragi apretó los puños, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a temblar de la ira. ¿Es que Rukawa también se había enterado por terceros de que Ryota le había elegido a él¿O es que era tan creído que ya lo daba por hecho? O peor aún¿es que no consideraba siquiera que él pudiera ser elegido capitán?

- ¿Y por qué no, si puede saberse? – siseó.

Pero Rukawa simplemente no contestó. Y como lo odiaba cuando hacía eso, cuando lo ignoraba. Quizás le odiaba más incluso que cuando se conocieron. A finales de primer curso habían comenzado a llevarse mejor, pero todo cambió de nuevo a peor cuando Haruko rompió con él unas semanas atrás. La razón: seguía estúpidamente enamorada del maldito zorro, quien la ignoraba igual que hacía con todo el mundo. Ahora estaban a finales de segundo y el odio se había convertido en auténtica aversión. O eso creía él entonces.

- Te odio – se le escapó entre dientes.

El chico de ojos azules ni siquiera le miró.

- No me importa.

No se paró a pensar que quizás el zorro estaba mintiendo. Él sólo escuchó que no le importaba que le odiara, que no le importaba él. Y la rabia lo consumía al no entender aún por qué a él sí le importaba lo que pensara aquel zorro engreído y antisocial.

Empezó a caminar deprisa hacia él, sin pararse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Rukawa por fin lo miró, y vio complacido por primera vez el miedo en sus ojos azules cuando le agarró fuertemente de la camisa del uniforme, zarandeándolo un poco encima de la precaria barandilla.

- Suéltame, idiota – exclamó Rukawa con la voz menos firme de lo habitual. Era evidente que tenía miedo de caerse.

- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo, zorro? – preguntó Sakuragi con una sonrisa malvada.

Rukawa le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- No.

- ¡Pues deberías! – gritó el pelirrojo, más furioso que nunca.

Le agarró aún más fuerte y acercó sus rostros hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Rukawa, intentando disimuladamente aferrarse más fuerte a la barandilla – No eres más que un torpe.

En ese momento algo enajenó la mente de Sakuragi. Tantas veces que le había oído dedicarle ese insulto y en esa ocasión no pudo soportarlo.

Un pequeño movimiento. Brusco y a la vez preciso. Vio como el miedo presente en los ojos de Rukawa se convirtió en terror al sentir su cuerpo empezar a caer.

Y después ya no vio nada más.

Escuchó un ruido sordo y muchos gritos, pero no cometió el error de asomarse. Entró rápidamente al edificio y bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde se quedó horas en el baño, escuchando pasar gente corriendo, más gritos, y luego el sonido de una sirena, hasta que el silencio se hizo de nuevo en el instituto.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

Cuando Sakuragi terminó de explicar brevemente lo que había pasado aquel día, Rukawa tenía la mirada más perdida que nunca.

- No me lo puedo creer… - balbuceó Mitsui apoyando las rodillas en el suelo – No me lo puedo creer… Será cabrón...

Sendoh no dijo nada. No le salían las palabras.

El pelirrojo no se movió de su sitio, esperando la reacción de Rukawa. Tras un par de minutos, el moreno alzó la vista.

- ¿M-me tiraste por la terraza de un tercer piso porque te llamé torpe...? – preguntó con voz afónica de la rabia.

- No... Yo... yo no sé que me pasó... – sollozó Hanamichi.

- ¿QUE NO SABES LO QUE TE PASÓ! – rugió Rukawa con el rostro desencajado - ¡ME DESTROZASTE LA VIDA, GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA!

Sakuragi se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, llorando con un llanto desgarrador.

- Lo sé... lo sé, Rukawa, lo sé... lo siento...

- ¿Que lo sientes¡¡Y tanto que lo vas a sentir!

Con un movimiento rápido, Rukawa cogió la pistola que Sakuragi no había dejado de ofrecerle en ningún momento, y le apuntó a la frente con mano temblorosa.

- Hazlo... – dijo simplemente el pelirrojo.

Al oír a Sakuragi, Sendoh supo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se levantó y se abalanzó sobre la puerta.

- ¡Kaede, no le creas! – gritó al mismo tiempo que la aporreaba - ¡Está mintiendo para que le mates, porque él no tiene el valor de hacerlo!

Pero dentro de la habitación, para Rukawa y Sakuragi era como si escucharan llover. Rukawa se irguió lo más que pudo en la cama, sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza del ex-pelirrojo, quien de verdad parecía no tener intención alguna de moverse.

- Hazlo – repitió con voz suave – Hazlo, Kaede...

Escucharle llamarle por su nombre de pila con esa voz tan cálida fue demasiado para Rukawa. ¡Tantas veces que había soñado con que le llamara así en su adolescencia! Y ahora lo había hecho en una situación tan diferente como aterradora.

¿Terror? No. Rukawa se dio cuenta de pronto que no sentía ningún miedo. Mejor dicho que ya no sentía nada de nada. Estaba completamente vacío.

Miró a los ojos castaños de Sakuragi por última vez. Sin rencor, sin odio. Hanamichi entendió perfectamente esa mirada: Rukawa le estaba perdonando.

Sakuragi cerró los ojos. Al menos moriría en paz.

- Gracias... – susurró quedamente.

El ruido del disparo hizo que los corazones de Mitsui y Sendoh casi se pararan del susto, para a continuación volver a latir con violencia. Sendoh, que había dejado de aporrear la puerta segundos antes, apoyó las palmas de las manos y esperó un momento a que la voz volviera a su garganta.

- ¿Kaede...?

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Sendoh apoyó la frente en la puerta y lo volvió a intentar.

- Kaede... por favor, dime algo...

Nada. De momento sólo se había escuchado un disparo, pero Sendoh empezaba a dudar de que lo hubiera recibido Sakuragi. ¿Y si Kaede había cambiado de opinión y se había apuntado a sí mismo?

- ¡KAEDE, MALDITA SEA, RESPÓNDEME!

Entonces lo escuchó. El ruido de alguien que se arrastraba. Y al poco el sonido que más deseaba oír en ese momento: la voz de Kaede.

- Estoy aquí... – se escuchó justo detrás de la puerta.

- ¡Kaede! – exclamó Akira - ¿Estás bien¿Qué ha pasado?

- Le he... le he matado...

De nuevo se hizo el silencio en el pequeño piso. Mitsui, una persona mucha más práctica que Sendoh, se llevó las manos a la cara pensando que demonios iban a hacer ahora. Sendoh en cambio estaba más preocupado por el tono de voz tan neutro de Rukawa.

- E-está bien, tranquilo... – más bien eso se lo decía así mismo – A-ahora vamos a intentar abrir esta puerta, deberías quedarte a un lado... ¿Está la estantería bloqueándola, verdad? Si pudieras ir quitando libros para que nosotros...

- No... – interrumpió Rukawa en el mismo tono.

Sendoh se quedó helado, pues comprendió inmediatamente las intenciones de Rukawa.

- Kaede no lo hagas, por favor, no...

- Lo siento, Akira...

La barbilla de Sendoh temblaba. Se arrodilló frente a la puerta para quedar a la altura de Rukawa, pensando que decirle para que cambiara de idea. Mitsui al ver la expresión de Sendoh y al recordar que Rukawa seguía en posesión de una pistola comprendió también que pretendía el ex-número 11 del Shohoku.

- Kaede, no, por favor – sollozó Sendoh – No te preocupes por lo que ha pasado con Sakuragi, ya explicaremos que...

- No lo hago – murmuró Rukawa.

- ... – Akira respiró hondo, sabía que lo tenía muy difícil para convencerle – Kaede, piensa en todo lo que te vas a perder... ¿Que hay de los Kuma, y de tus compañeros...¿Que hay del partido del domingo contra los Inu de Yokohama...? Íbamos a aprovechar para visitar a tus padres¿recuerdas? Hace mucho tiempo que no te ven, deben estar echándote un montón de menos... ¿No les echas tú también de menos, Kaede?

- ...

- ¿Y que hay de todo el dinero que habíamos ahorrado para comprar esa casa adaptada¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te gustó? Era amplia y cómoda, te permitía hacerlo todo por ti solo, como siempre has querido... – a Sendoh se le agotaban las palabras – Y que hay de Mitsui y de mí... ¿Nos vas a dejar tirados, Kaede...?

Del otro lado de la puerta, Rukawa, apoyado en la estantería que bloqueaba la puerta, miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Sakuragi junto a la cama. Bajó la vista y contempló también el reguero de sangre que había dejado en el suelo de la habitación al arrastrarse. También tenía sangre en la ropa, y en las manos.

Se miró la mano izquierda, mientras sujetaba con la derecha la pistola. Tenía sangre en las yemas de los dedos, y se los frotó distraídamente sintiendo su tacto. Luego se miró las cicatrices que adornaban sus finas muñecas.

Nada de lo que le estaba diciendo Sendoh le importaba. Contempló por última vez su habitación, luego cerró los ojos y colocó la boca de la pistola en su sien.

- Lo siento. Akira... Gracias por todo.

No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar a sus palabras. El sonido del segundo disparo les congeló la sangre en las venas. Sendoh ya no dijo nada más, simplemente se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta y empezó a llorar. Mitsui se sentó a su lado y le abrazó.

xXx

El pequeño piso parecía más diminuto que nunca ahora que estaba infestado de policías. Sendoh y Mitsui estaban sentados en el sofá de la salita, mientras el inspector jefe, un hombre alto y enjuto, leía la nota de suicidio que efectivamente Sakuragi había dejado allí.

Me llamo Hanamichi Sakuragi, tengo 26 años,

y hoy, 18 de agosto, he decidido suicidarme.

Escribo esta nota para dejar constancia

de que nadie me ha influenciado ni ayudado

a tomar esta difícil decisión.

A ti, _kitsune,_ quiero que sepas que te amo,

y que, esté donde esté, seguramente en el infierno,

seguiré amándote con toda mi alma.

Sé que nunca podrás perdonarme por el daño que te hice,

y ni siquiera una eternidad

me habría bastado para compensarte.

Siempre tuyo,

Hanamichi, tu _do'aho._

El inspector leyó la nota varias veces.

- ¿Quién es el _kitsune_? – preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

Sendoh dudó antes de responder. Suponía que Sakuragi se había dirigido a Rukawa con su apodo para no implicarle en nada, pero ahora que su amigo estaba muerto... que importaba ya.

- Se refiere a Kaede Rukawa, mi compañero de piso – murmuró.

- ¿El chico moreno?

- Sí.

- ¿Estaban juntos?

- No.

- ¿A qué daño se refiere?

- ... – Sendoh suspiró, y luego se decidió a responder. Cuanto antes se marcharan, mejor - Sakuragi se presentó por sorpresa hace unos días. Por su culpa, Kaede se quedó inválido, pero él no lo sabía. Esta mañana se lo ha confesado...

- ¿Y por eso el señor Rukawa le ha matado?

- Sí...

- Y luego se ha suicidado...

- ...

- De acuerdo, de momento no hay más preguntas...

El inspector volvió a la habitación de Rukawa, donde aún estaban los cuerpos de los dos ex-compañeros de equipo. Ambos, Mitsui y Sendoh, habían preferido llamar a la policía en lugar de intentar entrar primero ellos en la habitación; no estaban preparados para lo que sabían que encontrarían dentro.

Mitsui le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Sendoh. El entrenador de los Kuma estaba destrozado. Tenía los ojos muy hinchados y enrojecidos, y parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar otra vez de un momento a otro.

- No tendríamos que haberle dejado solo... – musitó – Si Sakuragi no se hubiera encerrado con él en la habitación...

- Fue su elección – interrumpió Mitsui – Nadie le obligó a matar a Sakuragi ni a...

- ¡Pero podríamos haberlo impedido! – exclamó Sendoh.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo, eh? – preguntó el chico de la cicatriz – Rukawa no era feliz, y ambos sabemos muy bien que nunca lo sería. Sakuragi sólo precipitó las cosas.

Sendoh se tapó la cara con una mano en un vano intento de controlar sus sollozos. Sabía que en el fondo Mitsui tenía razón; era cuestión de tiempo que Rukawa volviera a intentar matarse. En cuanto dejara de tomar los antidepresivos, o si se lesionaba y tampoco podía jugar con los Kuma, o quizás cuando Mitsui se viniera a vivir con ellos y pensase que sobraba. Rukawa no estaba a gusto con su vida y cualquier gota habría derramado el vaso.

Se escuchó un ruido de camillas, y ambos chicos levantaron la vista hacia el pasillo.

- No vayas – le pidió Mitsui a su chico.

- Tengo que hacerlo – murmuró Akira – Tengo que verle por última vez.

Sendoh se levantó y se dirigió al pasillo, seguido por Mitsui, quien no quería dejarle solo en un momento así. Con el temor de quien sabe va a enfrentarse a una visión horrible, Sendoh se asomó al dormitorio de Rukawa.

Lo primero que vio fue a Sakuragi, con el rostro tan ensangrentado que era imposible distinguir sus rasgos. Ya estaba subido en la camilla, con un agente que empezaba a taparle con una sábana blanca a la vez que la sujetaba con correas a la camilla. En cuanto terminó otro agente le pidió que se apartara y así poder sacar el primer cuerpo de la habitación.

Luego vio a Kaede. Estaba muy despeinado, y su tez blanca estaba también manchada de sangre, aunque menos que la de Sakuragi. Los labios entreabiertos, las largas pestañas. Le sorprendió su expresión serena.

"La pesadilla terminó, Kaede... Ahora puedes dormir tranquilo..."

_Owari

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola otra vez... (Khira asomándose con cuidado para esquivar los cuchillos). Que puedo decir... me sorprendió la facilidad con la que pude escribir la segunda mitad de este capítulo final (la primera mitad la empecé hace tiempo)... quizás porque por fin tenía claro lo que quería plasmar, o quizás porque he visto tanto CSI que ya estoy curada de espanto.

Ya avisé al comenzar esta historia que lo más probable no tuviera final feliz, aunque mentiría si dijera que nunca pensé en cambiarlo... pero entonces perdería su razón de ser. Y la razón por la que lo empecé fue intentar crear un fic que fuera recordado por lo Angst y no por su final feliz. ¿Y en la variedad está el gusto, no...?

Este fic se lo dedico a Yukino.

Muchos besos a todas, gracias por sus reviews o simplemente por leer.

Khira

* * *

Respuestas a reviews sin firmar:

Elena: sangre ha habido, desde luego... y mucha... Muchos besitos y muchas gracias por tus fieles reviews!

Paty: la verdad es que este fic me ha sido muy difícil de escribir y por eso he actualizado tan remotamente... Ahora ya termino, espero que te guste el capítulo final, al menos narrativamente hablando Xd. besosss

Riomy: jejeje no cal que vinguis a Palma, vine al Saló del Manga 2006 i allà ens veim XD. que be que t'hagin agradat els meus altres fics. Una besada i moltes gracias pel comentari!

Ryu-chan: hola! esta vez el premio al mas sufridor creo que se lo han llevado por igual... me alegro de haberte sorprendido con lo de Mitsui y Sendoh jejeje. muchos besos y gracias por el review!


End file.
